


Cariño, ellos no te miran como yo

by Ilusiongris



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilusiongris/pseuds/Ilusiongris
Summary: La obra de teatro “It” que una vez unió a Finn Wolfhard y a Jack Dylan Grazer en la escuela durante su etapa de adolescencia, cinco años después, regresa en su segunda parte con la clara intención del director Muschietti de hacer que los mismos chicos interpreten a los personajes que tan bien desentrañaron, solo que esta vez, Eddie y Richie tendrán una interacción más intensa al del libro original.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Jack Dylan Grazer & Finn Wolfhard, Jack Dylan Grazer/Finn Wolfhard, Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell & Wyatt Oleff, Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell/Wyatt Oleff
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Dylan Grazer y Finn Wolfhard se conocieron oficialmente a los trece años en California.

Andrés Muschietti, director del club de teatro de la institución a la que ambos asistían —antes no tenían la oportunidad de convivir, ya que pertenecían a grupos diferentes y en raras ocasiones se cruzaban por los pasillos—, un buen día a inicios de curso de 2007, convocó a los estudiantes a formar parte de la obra que presentaría ese año, y al ver poco entusiasmo en los adolescentes, advertido en el periódico mural que por participar en la obra que estaba organizando, se les otorgarían puntos extra en las materias de literatura y artes.

Grazer se apuntó porque todos sus amigos lo hicieron, Wolfhard solo por curiosidad. De cincuenta estudiantes adicionando por los siete papeles principales; Jack y Finn fueron los afortunados en obtener el papel de _Edward Kaspbrak_ y _Richard Tozier_ , respectivamente. Muschietti era aficionado a los libros de _Stephen King_ , y quería interpretar una obra diferente a la que todos estaban acostumbrados. Ese año el auditorio inspiraría verdadero terror.

La química entre ambos nació desde el primer instante, antes siquiera de conocer el rol de los personajes que interpretarían, pronto se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, a la par que descubrieron que adoraban la actuación. _Para ese momento_ _Jack estaba seguro que nada ni nadie podría separarlos._ Hasta que la familia de Wolfhard pocos meses después decidió regresar a su tierra natal en Canadá.

Aquello fue un duro golpe para ambos, sin embargo, prometieron mantenerse en contacto por medio de correos electrónicos. Al inicio todos los días se escribían, relatando hasta el mínimo detalle de su rutina, después cada semana lo hacían contando lo más relevante que les había sucedido, entonces la cantidad de correos disminuyó a uno por mes, ya que cada vez tenían menos cosas en común. Hasta que aquel intercambio paró por completo.

Jack iniciaba onceavo grado cuando Finn apareció de nuevo.

**[...]**

Tres chicos, con los recién cumplidos dieciocho años, se encontraban en la escuela detrás de los laboratorios; Jaeden Martell, Wyatt Oleff y Jack Dylan Grazer fumaban como celebración por ser el primer día de clases.

—¿Terminaste con Nina? —Preguntó sin mucho interés Oleff. El último año Grazer había salido con tres chicas y aunque siempre parecía muy intenso en sus relaciones, al final las terminaba olvidando sin remordimientos.

—Seguro se cansó de que le prestaras más atención a tu patineta que a ella —bromeó Jaeden sin ser consciente que realmente aquello había sido la razón de su ruptura.

—Naaa —bufó aplastando su cigarrillo contra una piedra—. Este verano quería pasarlo sin compromisos y con mis mejores amigos ... Solo no conté con que ambos se largarían a visitar a sus familias y me dejarían solo como un maldito marginado.

Ambos chicos se miraron antes de responderle. Todos sabían que Grazer podía tener tantos amigos como deseara, solo que últimamente su comportamiento arrogante y dominante alejaba a las personas. Aunque seguro encontraría la forma de mantenerlos aún siendo una pequeña mierda, era el encanto natural de Jack Dylan Grazer.

—Te avisamos, si no hubieras estado tan ocupado coqueteandole a tu ex novia Ellie ... —empezó a decir el de ojos azules.

—No coqueteaba con ella, solo soy amable con las chicas —murmuró interrumpiéndolo.

—Quizá eres demasiado amable con ellas, deberías serlo más con nosotros también —se quejó el de rizos dorados.

Jack pasó el brazo por el hombro de Wyatt y lo atrajo hacia sí simulando que le daría un beso en la mejilla, el otro se removió e intentó apartarlo. Pronto comenzó a forcejear ya reírse por lo estúpido que estaban actuando.

—Cambiando de tema —habló Jaeden sin inmutarse por su par de amigos que ahora daba vueltas por el suelo—, Sophia me dijo la semana pasada que Finn tal vez regresaría, y que quizás alguno de nosotros tendríamos la suerte de tenerlo en su grupo.

Grazer se detuvo en seco por un instante, paralizado por la nueva información. Después de unos segundos, que tomó para recomponerse, se incorporó y miró al de tez clara.

—Finn tiene su banda en Canadá, ¿por qué regresaría cuando allá le va tan bien?

A pesar de que el contacto se había roto, Wolfhard se había hecho de un nombre en el mundo artístico, por lo que enterarse de lo que ocurrió en su vida no era tan difícil, todo gracias a Internet.

—Escuché que quiere estudiar cine y actuación ... Quizá ahora le es más conveniente estar aquí. —Oleff se encogió de hombros y tomó un cigarrillo nuevo, se lo colocó en los labios, pero no lo encendió.

Jack no quería hacer ningún comentario al respecto. No podía negar que la posibilidad de que Finn estuviese ahí le hacía desear ponerse de pie y correr por toda la escuela hasta encontrarlo. Nadie lo sabía, pero le dolía recordar que algún día fueron los mejores amigos, y al regresar sus pensamientos al presente, notar que este ya no figurara en ninguna parte de su vida. Le bajaba el ánimo. Y es que si fuera por él, su amistad jamás habría terminado, el respeto y admiración por el chico jamás se había esfumado. Secretamente, miraba todos los vídeos de YouTube donde _Calpurnia_ aparecía.

—Bien, creo que ya tuvieron suficiente de actuar como rebeldes sin causa, es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que la siguiente clase comience y nos metamos en verdaderos problemas —aconsejó el joven que alguna vez interpretó a Bill y que desde ese entonces parte del personaje se había arraigado a su personalidad de forma natural.

Los otros protestaron, sin embargo lo obedecieron.

Jack metió las manos a los bolsillos e intento poner esa expresión de indiferencia que tanto le fascinaba a las chicas, y de la que había ensayado un par de veces frente al espejo; todo iba bien hasta que a la distancia distinguió a Sophia Lillis con un chico alto, delgado y con los rizos azabaches más salvajes y bonitos que antes había tenido la oportunidad de acariciar cuanto se le antojara.

—¡Mierda, ese de ahí es realmente Finn! —Jaeden exclamó adelantándose para abrazar a su amigo del que no había sabido gran cosa los últimos cuatro años.

Wolfhard giró a tiempo para mirar al de ojos azules acercarse a él, le sorprendió su afectuoso gesto, pero al final le correspondió rodeándole con sus brazos.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Eres enorme! —Reconoció con una sonrisa, ocho centímetros de diferencia de altura eran muy notables para Jaeden.

Finn devolvió la sonrisa y aquello que hizo lucir un tanto infantil, provocando que todos recordaran perfectamente al niño de trece años que una vez fue.

\- _Gran Bill, Stan el Galán y Ed_ s —les dijo con una de las múltiples voces que había ensayado para su papel de Richie—, ustedes chicos, siguen luciendo increíble.

—Ya no somos los mismos perdedores de antes, ¿puedes ver? Hasta Jack creció y ya no es el enano del grupo. —Wyatt comentó y le dio un abrazo menos empalagoso que el de su amigo, Finn correspondió y al inclinarse miró sobre su hombro a Jack que le pareció estaba muy callado.

Grazer dio los pasos restantes para unirse a sus amigos, sintiendo repentinos nervios. _¿Y si la química que tuvieron se había esfumado por completo?_

Sophia lo empujó una vez que los otros se separaron para que lo abrazara y por fin terminaran con el reencuentro.

Wolfhard lo tomó por los hombros, Jack le sentó rodearle con sus largos brazos por el cuello. Percibió su cuerpo delgado contra el suyo, y antes de que el adverso se diera cuenta de que estaba en shock, respondió al contacto. Tenerlo así de cerca le hizo ser consciente que seguía siendo más pequeño en estatura que Finn, ya que el chico tuvo que encorvarse para abrazarlo. Cerró los ojos un instante y aspiró la colonia del músico, sus párpados se abrieron cuando lo sintió apartado, mas una de las manos del azabache se mantuvo en su cuello para subir y alborotar sus rizos.

—Jack, ¿te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O ahora te has vuelto de esos monjes que no hablan? —Bromeó apartándose lo suficiente para observar su expresión.

—¿Grazer un monje? Imposible —se burló Oleff y agregó—: Y no lo incites a hablar, que una vez que empieza ya no lo haces parar.

Los tres chicos rieron mientras el mencionado les sacó la lengua a todos.

—Mi lengua está perfectamente bien, y puedo decirte lo que tú quieras, cariño. Solo que tantos años de abandono a tu esposo, me dio duro en el autoestima ... —Se tocó el pecho fingiendo que estaba a punto de llorar, recuperando por completo su actitud de bufón.

Jaeden puso los ojos en blanco y la pelirroja soltó una carcajada.

—Te extrañamos, Finn ofrece la chica una vez que paró de reír—. Y no le hagas tanto caso a Grazer, tu esposo, te estuvo siendo infiel con la mitad de la escuela.

—¡Oh, vamos, eso fue por el abandono! Yo soy aquí la víctima, me sentí solo y desamparado ... —De nuevo se metió en su papel y dramatizó lo último que salió de sus labios.

Wolfhard le sonrió un poco más tímido y apartó la mirada.

Notando el repentino cambio en el ambiente, Jaeden le preguntó al recién llegado cuál sería su grupo. Fue así como se enteraron que estaban con Wyatt y Sophia, mientras que Jack y Jaeden estarían juntos en otro.

Los chicos se separaron al sonar la campana, prometiendo que a la hora del almuerzo buscarían a Jeremy y Chosen para darles la sorpresa del retorno de Finn Wolfhard a su escuela, el par estaba en un grupo diferente.

—Creo que tus bromas de que son pareja ya no funcionan en él —le dijo el de ojos azules mientras se dirigían al laboratorio de ciencias—, no pareció que le causara gracia.

—Lo noté —susurró sin ocultar la molestia en su voz.

—Tal vez sale con alguien, o quizá ya maduró ... —Rió ante lo último que dijo, pensando que ellos seguían igual de infantiles, actuando como críos para fastidiarse.

—No sale con nadie —respondió enseguida, como si aquello lo tuviera muy claro—, tal vez su sentido del humor ya no es el mismo de antes.

—Desde el inicio me pareció extraño que lo trataras como si fuera tu novio, fue una sorpresa que Finn te siguiera el juego, otra persona te habría partido la cara por siquiera insinuarlo —apuntó con esa voz prudente que le gustaba interpretar.

Grazer no respondió nada, meditando las palabras de su amigo mientras se acercaban a su destino, al estar en el umbral de la puerta lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró a la salida más próxima.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa ?! El laboratorio no está por acá —Intentó arrastrarlo de regreso, pero Jaeden era más delgado y ligero que Jack, por lo que fue superado en fuerza.

Una vez que están lejos de cualquier oído o mirada indiscreta, lo que funcionan con la intensidad de alguien que está a punto de revelar un enorme secreto. La expresión del de ojos azules fue incómoda, no estaba seguro de querer enterarse, con Grazer todo era pasión y tragedia.

—Hay algo que tengo ...

Jaeden le cubrió la boca e intentó empujarlo para que lo dejara escapar.

—¡Oh, vamos, Jackie! Es el primer día de clases, ¿no puedes aguantar una semana más? No estoy preparado todavía para seguir el ritmo de cualquier locura que tu cabeza esté maquinando.

Grazer pareció ofendido, pero no desistió:

—Es importante, esta vez es algo muy serio. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

El que era más alto por dos insignificantes centímetros suspiró liberando el aire y la tensión al mismo tiempo. Miró el tinte triste en la expresión de su compañero y asintió con lentitud.

—Bien, suéltalo.

Jack sonrió un poco, antes de bajar la cabeza, parecía que intentaba volverse pequeño.

—Es que ... yo ... —Ahora le estaba costando demasiado poner en palabras lo que sintió—. Y-yo qu-qui-quizá ...

—¿Intentas quitarme el papel de Bill _el_ _Tartaja_ para la próxima adaptación? —Bromeó y al notar que no logró el efecto deseado, suavizó el tono de su voz—: Anda, dejaré de ser un idiota y te escucharé como se debe.

Apretó su hombro para infundirle ánimos. Jack reaccionó alzando la mirada e hizo una mueca extraña con sus labios.

—Creo que me gustaba Finn, y creo que nunca dejó de gustarme ...

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —El chico de cabellos lacios no parecía sorprendido—. Yo creo que tu historial de Internet y la foto debajo de tu cama pueden quitarnos la duda —pronunció con total seguridad y con un toque de sarcasmo.

El castaño le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo y se dejó caer contra su pecho.

—Está bien, me gusta, e intenté olvidarlo, pero qué mierda, ¿tenía que volverse famoso y que su cara me saliera hasta en la sopa? —Murmuró con voz ahogada contra la playera de su amigo.

—Su cara nunca salió en la sopa, pero seguro lo hará en unos años, se nota que está destinado a triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo —dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

—Eres un asco consolando a las personas —asomó su cara revelando una sonrisa sombría—, no volveré a confiarte nada.

—Lo soy, pero igual seguirás buscándome para contarme tus problemas, aunque yo no quiera. Es porque también sabemos que puedo ayudarte ...

Lo tomó de los hombros para apartarlo y que le mirara.

—Oh, Gran Bill, eres un buen hombre, deja que ...

Jack fue sacudido con brusquedad para que se callara.

—Y tú no eres el Eddie lindo que deberías ser —ignoró el puchero de Grazer y que en la realidad sí le parecía adorable—, ahora descubramos por qué Finn ya no juega a los jodidos esposos contigo y hagamos que todo regrese a la normalidad. Una donde no tenga que preocuparme por ti ... Al menos por un tiempo ...

Jack le abrazó sin esperar a que terminara de hablar, y si él tampoco fuera tan delgado y en el lugar de dedicarse de lleno al _skape_ por el gimnasio, lo habría levantado del suelo para darle vueltas hasta que terminaran tumbados en el suelo.

Al final lograron convencer a la profesora de que les permitiera ingresar a su clase, pero a cambio tuvieron que quedarse al final para acomodar los taburetes, limpiar y regresar el material a su sitio, para cuando se reunieron con sus amigos el director Muschietti se busca hablando con ellos en una mesa apartada.

—¡Ahí está Eddie y Bill! —Exclamó el argentino con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos lo saludaron y tuvieron un presentimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Les comentaba a sus amigos que es una fortuna que Finn esté de vuelta, ya que estoy planeando hacer una obra para Halloween, y no será cualquiera, pretendo hacer la parte adulta que quedó pendiente de _It_ , se interpretará a los mismos personajes, solo que ahora tendrán 39 años, pero estoy seguro que eso no será problema. ¿Les gustaría inscribirse este año y volver a revivir al club de los perdedores?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, descubriendo la misma emoción en cada uno y Jaeden tomó la palabra por todos:

—Nos encantaría —afirmó con aquella postura que le hacía lucir como el líder.

—Solo que necesitaría que Sophia, Jeremy, Finn, Jack y tú estén de acuerdo en que sus personajes tendrán un romance.

—Por mí no hay problema, Beverly hace bonita pareja con Ben ... Y bueno, supongo que tampoco me incomoda que esté enamorada de Bill —confesó la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos.

—Tampoco tengo problema. Solo que ... ¿Por qué también Jack y Finn deben estar de acuerdo? —Cuestionó Jaeden con clara confusión—: ¿Saldrá Myra la esposa de Eddie? Pero no recuerdo un romance especialmente importante de Richie.

El director miró a Wolfhard y Grazer, ya no eran unos niños, y lo más importante, ya eran mayores de edad.

—En los libros me parece ambigua la relación de Eddie y Richie, y como desde la obra anterior no fui fiel a lo original escrito por el autor, en esta ocasión también me tomaré la libertad de adaptarla a mi percepción.

Explicó a los siete estudiantes que le miraban con atención.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que Richie y Eddie tendrán una relación ... romántica? —Finn alzó la voz y todos giraron a observarlo.

Jack tragó saliva, nervioso por saber si aceptaría el papel bajo esas condiciones.

—Exactamente —respondió Muschietti.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó por los siguientes segundos, como si todos reflexionaran lo que acaba de decir el director del club de teatro. Grazer sintió cada segundo transcurrido como una eternidad, él quería destrozar la quietud irritante y decir que estaba de acuerdo, que lo haría, pero no podía hasta escuchar que Finn también lo haría.

—Bien, me apunto oferta por fin y fue como si gracias a esas dos últimas palabras la tensión se disipara—. ¿Qué dices tú, Jack?

Grazer para ese instante había bajado la cabeza para poder liberar el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones, y que Finn se dirigiera a él, cuando estaba a la mitad de aquel proceso, le tomó por sorpresa provocando que tartamudeara:

—Y-yo ... Sí, sí ... ¡Cl-cla-claro! —Soltó sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas y consciente de su patética actuación.

—Tranquilo, no habrá besos, a menos que para la última escena ustedes quieran hacerlo por su propia cuenta —bromeó Muschietti dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al castaño y riendo por su reacción.

Se despidió prometiendo que en la semana se pondrían de acuerdo para los ensayos, y se marchó sin más.

Jaeden miró a Grazer con las cejas arqueadas.

—Me parece que no le incómodas tanto, a menos que se haya vuelto todo un profesional ...

—Cállate —le cortó dándole la espalda—, iré por mi almuerzo, ¿vienes o continuarás mirándome con lástima?

El de ojos azules le echó unzaba vistazo a Finn que conversaba tranquilamente con el resto de sus amigos, no parecía afectado por lo ocurrido, pero antes de apartar la mirada por completo, notó que el vocalista de Calpurnia al la vista en dirección al castaño .

**[...]**

Finn estaba leyendo bajo la sombra generosa de un árbol, con las piernas estiradas y un tobillo encima de su pie, su espalda contra el grueso tronco y entre sus manos el libro de "It" del autor Stephen King; estaba en una de esas partes de la historia que provocan olvidarse de la realidad para abandonar de lleno al universo que existe entre las páginas; su mirada enfocada en las palabras ahí plasmadas y el labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—¡Te tengo! —El libro desapareció de su vista de un instante para otro a la vez que una voz distorsionada y profunda le aterrorizó.

Soltando un alarido intentó retroceder, mas el árbol a su espalda se lo impidió, cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró a Jack apretando su estómago para contener los espasmos producto de la buena carcajada que le estaba haciendo lagrimear, un segundo después, notó que tenía las rodillas contra su pecho avergonzándose de su reacción y haciéndole pasar del miedo al enojo a una velocidad alarmante.

—¡Joder, Grazer! —Gruñó irritado—. Es de sentido común y de conocimiento general que nunca debes de asustar a una persona que está leyendo una de las novelas de King.

El de rizos castaños continuó con aquella risa burbujeante que pronto le hizo sonreír como un loco y suspirar. Le vio calmarse por completo y sentarse junto a él; a pesar de que su pantalón era de un azul claro y terminaría con manchas verdes por el pasto, o con menos suerte, cafés por la tierra húmeda.

—Fue inevitable, tan solo estabas con esa expresión y supe que tenía que hacerlo —pronunció con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillosos.

Wolfhard negó con la cabeza, mas ya no estaba molesto. Sintió a su amigo apoyar la espalda en el tronco y su hombro rozar el suyo.

—Justo estaba leyendo cuando Richie y Bill ven a _eso_ en la fotografía donde debería estar Georgie —explicó para que no se quedara con la impresión de que era un cobarde.

Jack que tenía el libro en sus manos, lo hojeó a la par que sus labios formaban una mueca.

—¿Por qué lo lees de nuevo? Lo hicimos hace cinco años. ¿Ya olvidaste de qué va la historia? —Preguntó con curiosidad, además de lo que había mencionado, también estaba el hecho de que Muschietti les daría el libreto con todos los detalles necesarios para interpretar a los personajes de nueva cuenta.

—Quiero descubrir si realmente Richie siente algo por Eddie —respondió con honestidad.

Grazer sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y se arrepintió de haberlo cuestionado. Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza, acunando su nuca, en una postura que le hiciera parecer menos ansioso y más relajado.

—¿Y lo hace? Incluir como si no estuviera interesado, consciente que cambiar abruptamente de tema sería muy obvio.

El más alto guardó silencio, call of reojo a Jack antes de responder:

—Sí —murmuró.

Finn había salido ese sábado por la mañana en busca del parque más cercano al departamento que rentaba con su hermano, Nick; no sabía cómo es que Grazer lo había encontrado, el más pequeño vivía a varias cuadras de distancia.

Le devolvió el libro con una sonrisa de disculpa, y le vio regresar a su postura original, pero esta vez cerró los ojos como si pretendiera dormir.

—Continúa con lo tuyo, e ignora mi presencia —Jack habló antes de imitar sonidos de ronquidos.

Wolfhard no se movió ni un centímetro, lo trabajo hasta asegurar que no abriría los ojos, y cuando creyó que no lo haría, se tomó la libertad de contemplar hasta la última peca de su rostro.

Jack Dylan Grazer, había sido toda una casualidad que se convirtiera en su amigo antes de regresar a Canadá. Grazer era un huracán, tan lleno de vitalidad, tan abrumador, a veces demasiado. Pero a Finn nunca le importó, le gustaba su personalidad que otros consideraban agobiante, a él le provocaba sentirse de la misma forma, cuando estaban juntos perdían la cabeza y no les importaba hacer el ridículo. Debía confesar que se sintió privilegiado, de que un chico tan hiperactivo como Jack encontrara en él algo interesante y que parecía nunca le aburría. Veía como Grazer pasaba de largo un montón de cosas que antes atesoraba, temió que eso sucediera con él, sin embargo, al menos el tiempo en que estaban juntos, jamás se cansó de él. Y creyó que ni la distancia podría interponerse, pero sucedió.

« _Oye, Finn, conocí a una chica. Es muy linda, tiene una sonrisa tierna y su cabello siempre huele bien, creo que ella podría ser mi futura novia ..._ »

Habían pasado unos minutos, Jack parecía que no abriría los ojos pronto. Entonces Finn le miró con tristeza. En su interior sintió que era especial para el pequeño, era como si la mitad de su conciencia lo tuviera bien claro, mas la otra dudaba, ya que Grazer era impredecible, y pretender por su parte que él era la excepción de Jack, sería pecar de arrogante.

Así que terminó por regresar su vista al libro, y alegrarse de que al menos por medio de Richie pudiera amar al Eddie que interpreba Jack. Aunque al igual que Richard _Bocazas_ Tozier, sus sentimientos eran ignorados. _Menuda ironía_ .

**[...]**

Sin quererlo, Jack terminó por abandonarse al mundo de los sueños y fue despertado por unos golpes suaves contra su mejilla que ocasionaron un par de protestas brotar de sus labios.

—Anda, tengo que ir a comer, mi hermano se preocupará si no llego en los próximos minutos —advirtió con voz grave Wolfhard mientras con sus dedos fríos pellizcaba la piel suave de las mejillas del más pequeño.

Con el ceño fruncido le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara y dio un gran bostezo.

—¿Me estás invitando a comer? Fuente adormilado.

—No, pero eso sería una buena idea —respondió poniéndose de pie.

El castaño lo imitó con pereza y se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones, donde efectivamente en la parte trasera tenía manchas oscuras y verdes que no saldrían hasta que lavara la prenda, pero a Jack no parecía importarle.

—Espero que Nick no me eche —murmuró con la voz ronca y soñolienta.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —Preguntó confundido, no recordaba que su hermano le hubiera dicho alguna vez algo negativo de Jack.

—Por tirar a su hermanito y ensuciarlo —contestó con la expresión más seria que le había visto jamás.

—Tú no yo ...

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y fueron reemplazadas por carcajadas al sentir los dedos de su amigo en su estómago haciéndole cosquillas. Con las rodillas Grazer golpeó detrás de las suyas para que cayera hincado, se subió sobre su espalda y lo terminó por tumbar bocabajo.

Finn se removió logrando invertir las posiciones, pero no duró demasiado ya que el más pequeño volvió a atacarlo con cosquillas y sus extremidades se debilitaron. Quería pedirle que parara, sin embargo le fue imposible porque esa energía terminó invirtiéndola en intentar empujarlo y quitárselo de encima.

Al fin Jack pareció cansarse y le miró desde arriba, con una enorme sonrisa y la cara entera ardiendo, su pecho subía y bajaba tiernamente.

—Eres un imbécil —le dijo con cariño, rezando porque aquello no lo delatara.

Pero Jack era denso, o quizás interpreba todas sus acciones como broma.

—Y tú me adoras por eso —respondió jadeante y se puso de pie.

Antes de que se le ocurriera ayudar a Finn, el de rizos azabaches ya estaba junto a él. Caminaron con la ropa hecha un desastre, empujándose y riendo hasta llegar al sencillo piso que los hermanos Wolfhard compartían. Nick ni siquiera se sorprendió por su aspecto al abrirles la puerta, no hizo preguntas y solo les pidió que se lavaran las manos para comer.

Al terminar Finn invitó a Jack a su habitación. Varios posters de _Ramones, Nirvana, Joy Division, New Order_ y de otras bandas adornaban las paredes, una guitarra y un bajo junto a la cama, en el lugar donde una pequeña mesa de noche debería estar; había libros, cuadernos abiertos y hojas sueltas en su escritorio que estaba frente a la ventana, donde colocó el libro sin fijarse en el desorden. No tenía tantos objetos, ya que su estadía en California sería hasta terminar la escuela, y planeaba regresar con sus padres durante las vacaciones, entonces había dejado la mayoría de sus pertenencias en Canadá.

—¿Sigues trabajando en tu música? —Cuestionó mirando la guitarra con la segunda cuerda rota. Podía a imaginarse a Finn la noche anterior maldiciendo y dejando la guitarra a un lado, consciente que a la menor oportunidad debería que ponerle una cuerda nueva, pero demasiado agotado para hacerlo en ese momento.

-Si. ¿Tú ... nos has escuchado? —Wolfhard le estaba dando la espalda, fingiendo que recogía la ropa que había dejado botada en el suelo para meterla en un cesto, mas tenía miedo de la respuesta de Jack y no sabía si podría mantener su expresión inmutable al escucharla.

—Soy un fan, tengo su álbum, un día lo llevaré al colegio para que me lo firmes —pronunció con naturalidad, y sin pedir permiso se quitó los zapatos para subirse a la cama de su amigo.

Finn terminó lo que hacía y se envió en el borde de la cama, debatiéndose si ir por una silla o permanecer así, sin embargo, Jack tiró de él para que se acomodara junto a él. Ya había puesto las almohadas contra la pared para que se recargaran en ellas.

—Entonces ... ¿Firmarás el álbum y me escribirás una dedicatoria? —Lo miró directamente impidiéndole ignorarle—. Quizá te pida que me firmes la muñeca ... Y nunca volveré a bañarme fuente en tono de broma.

Finn con la mano abierta cubrió la cara del castaño y lo empujó con fuerza medida para no lastimarlo.

—Te firmaré el trasero si es lo que quieres —replicó intentando no reír.

-¡Oh no! Ese sitio lo estoy reservando para Malcolm, me encanta como toca la batería. Y la frente para Ayla, así que cada vez que me mire en un espejo recordaré el día en que la tuve demasiado cerca como para firmarme la cara —volvió a hablar con sarcasmo, mas esta vez, Finn no reaccionó como esperó.

Wolfhard sonrió con una de las comisuras de sus labios más estirada que la otra, intentando suprimir la expresión sombría que pugnaba por emerger en su rostro.

Jack se mordió la lengua para no decir otra cosa imprudente, tal vez Ayla le gustaba y por eso no le hizo gracia su comentario.

—Bueno ... Ellos prometieron visitarme, puedo presentártelos cuando lo hagan, pero todavía no sé cuándo será. —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para alborotar sus rizos, de esa forma ocultó parcialmente su rostro, y su postura se volvió rígida, incómoda.

Grazer se regañó mentalmente por sus palabras y pensó muy bien lo que le diría después.

—Está bien ... Tengo a mi integrante favorito justo al lado, con eso me es suficiente.

A Jack no le era problema expresar lo que sentía, tampoco iba a negar que en momentos como aquellos, sin una atmósfera _juguetona_ de, se ponía más ansioso de lo normal, llegando a sentir nervios y ganas de ocultar la cabeza bajo una almohada. Pero al final siempre soltaba lo que estaba pensando. _Incluso había dicho que amaba a Finn, no una sola vez, sino miles de veces._ Quizá ese era su problema, lo decía de forma tan natural, que todos creían que estaba bromeando.

Wolfhard no frenó a tiempo la expresión risueña que le provocó el comentario de Grazer. No podía ser mentira, ¿cierto? No se había reído ni retractado, todo lo contrario, parecía que esperaba preocupado su reacción.

Sin contenerse más pasó su brazo por los hombros del más pequeño, y lo atrajo a su cuerpo en un medio abrazo.

—Eddie Spaghetti, tú eres mi persona favorita. ¡Eres un encanto! —Emitió doblando su mano con la palma contra los cortos y desaliñados rizos de Jack.

Por detalles como aquellos, agradecía que le hayan elegido como Richie, así podía actuar con su personalidad relajada y decir todo lo que quería sin salir lastimado, porque Richie nunca pensóba en las consecuencias. _Bip Bip Richie._

**[...]**

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con ellos escuchando música y compartiendo anécdotas relacionadas con las melodías, en algún momento Finn se durmió, con la cabeza contra el hombro de Jack. Nick apareció en el umbral de la puerta y le preguntó si quería que lo llevara a casa, el castaño le agradeció, estaba cerca de su toque de queda y si se pasaba de la hora establecida se metería en problemas con su madre, así que con pesar, y con ayuda del mayor de los Wolfhard, se quitó de encima a su amigo y se marchó sin decir a adiós. Lo vería el lunes en la escuela, mas cuando iba en el auto de Nick ya sintió su ausencia de forma dolorosa.

**[...]**

Para el viernes, después de clases, Muschietti los había reunido junto al resto de integrantes del club de teatro para entregarles el guion de la obra.

—Lean con cuidado, he tenido que apresurar las cosas un poco, ya que solo tenemos tres meses para sacar esto adelante —habló el director con aquella potente voz que le caracterizaba, repartiendo a cada estudiante un grueso libreto.

—¿Cuándo será el primer ensayo? —Cuestionó Elegido entusiasmado. El chico después de participar como Mike Hanlon, no volvió a involucrarse con la actuación, prefiriendo la música, había escrito y producido " _Losers_ " que se había vuelto más popular de lo que nunca imaginó; y ahora mientras leía sus diálogos y la interacción con el resto de personajes, le surgía con violencia la inspiración para una nueva canción.

—El martes, a las cuatro de la tarde. Y por si también les interesa, los ensayos terminarán a las seis y medios esperando protestas, pero en cambio recibieron asentimientos solemnes que inevitablemente le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa. Le alegraba no ser el único que amaba lo que estaba haciendo. Podía visualizar un montón de talento en cada joven, que a un ritmo diferente e individual, se incrementaba y se perfeccionaba—. Muy bien, pueden marcharse, si tienen una duda el lunes pueden buscarme en las oficinas, o mandarme un correo, como prefieran.

Los siete protagonistas salieron juntos, sintiendo aquella conexión especial del club de los perdedores, que incluso a ellos como actores les había enganchado.

—¿En serio tengo que morir justo en mi primera escena? —Preguntó Wyatt deprimido.

—No es la primera. Inicias tomando el teléfono y hablando con Mike, después sale la escena de la bañera, y sí, ahí sucede —respondió Jack con humor para ocultar la tristeza que le provocaba pensar en Stanley Uris. Había leído el libro tiempo atrás, sabía desde el inicio del suicidio del personaje, pero hasta ese momento que estaban en el punto de poner en escena aquellos sucesos, fue realmente consciente. Además, su personaje también ...

—Pero continuarás apareciendo —intentó consolarlo Jeremy, que había visto su nombre en varias partes del guion. No le gustaba ver a nadie decaído y si podía hacer algo al respecto lo hacía.

—No tanto como la primera vez ... —murmuró sintiéndose sombrío.

Sophia le miró de reojo y pronunció:

—Lo importante es que nuestro propio club de los perdedores está completo, y ya lleva cinco años unido. Seguirá siendo así ¿cierto? Nadie olvidará, por suerte nosotros no tenemos un Pennywise ni estamos en Derry —comentó obviando el hecho de que Finn fue el único en alejarse de ellos, pero ahora estaba de regreso, no le permitirían de nuevo marcharse sin antes confirmar de quedar bien grabados en su memoria y marcarlo para siempre.

—Nadie lo hará —replicó Jaeden y después, rompiendo la atmósfera por completo y sin remordimientos, preguntó—: ¿Quieren ir al cine? Wyatt, Sophia y yo habíamos planeado ir desde el miércoles.

—Lo siento, necesito llegar a casa y ponerme a componer antes que la idea que está fresca en mi cabeza se me escape —dicho esto Chosen se despidió de ellos, dirigiéndose apresuradamente al estacionamiento.

—¿Qué pica a Jeremy? —Preguntó la chica observando la espalda del moreno cada vez más lejana.

El chico de mejillas redondas miró a todos y se encogió de hombros.

—Los viernes mi madre insiste en que regrese temprano para que le ayude a preparar la cena familiar —pronunció con cierto pesar, ser el menor de seis hermanos tenía a veces sus desventajas, no todo el tiempo podía ser el consentido.

—¡Creí que todos nos reuniríamos a leer el guion! —Finn soltó decepcionado, ya no podía contener más su disgusto al enterarse que sus amigos le daban prioridad a otras cosas.

—Jack puede acompañarte —propuso Wyatt, ignorando que esa no era la solución que el delgado chico de rizos desordenados esperaba.

—Puedo hacerlo —replicó feliz, tomando la oportunidad, esa semana no había encontrado ninguna para quedarse solo con Wolfhard.

—Genial, nosotros tres vamos a ver esa película y ya mañana cuando nos reunamos todos, ustedes dos toman el cargo ya que irán más adelantados —Jaeden comprendió satisfecho por el resultado y tomó por el brazo a Sophia y Oleff, tirando ligeramente de ellos para que por fin emprendieran el camino.

—Eso no es justo ... —bufó el vocalista de Calpurnia.

—Si quieren pueden venir también —la pelirroja dijo alternando la mirada en los cuatro chicos.

—No, mañana será nuestra venganza, ¿verdad, Jack? —El de rizos oscuros respondió con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

**[...]**

Abrió las ventanas y se sentó en el marco de madera, del bolsillo de la chamarra de mezclilla negra que traía puesta extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros, sacó uno y con un movimiento metódico se lo llevó a los labios, con aquella misma naturalidad tomó el encendedor de aquel amplio bolsillo, y cuando estuvo a punto de encender su cigarrillo, recordó que no le había ofrecido uno a Finn Wolfhard. _El amor de su vida_ , que por supuesto no lo sabía, le miraba con una expresión extraña, y cuando estiró la mano en su dirección, con la cajetilla abierta para que tomara uno, el chico negó con la cabeza.

Pensó que no le diría nada, así que guardó la cajetilla y después encendió el cigarrillo, inhaló el humo llenando sus pulmones, reteniéndolo por un par de segundos, lo expulsó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación relajante que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo .

—¿Desde cuándo fumas? —Cuestionó su amigo, y entonces esa mirada extraña que antes no supo descifrar cobró sentido en su cabeza. Se trataba de desaprobación.

Sin abrir los ojos respondió:

—Cuando cumplí diecisiete años, esa fue la primera vez que lo intenté ... —Podría haber cerrado la boca en ese instante, eso habría sido lo más sensato, pero quizás dejándose llevar a cabo la armonía en la que se revisó su cuerpo y mente continuar—: Pensaba en Richie, en que él adoraba fumar, y en Eddie, que con aquella asma a la que se aferraba, no podría jamás acompañar a su amigo con tranquilidad a fumar un cigarrillo.

Finn de repente se sintió avergonzado, como si él mismo fuera Richie y Eddie le estaba diciendo que deseaba aprender a fumar para tener una cosa más en común con él. Mas eso no podía ser posible, él no era Richie, y Eddie no pensaba como Jack.

—No creo que Eddie deseara que Richie fumara tanto —le dijo desde el suelo, estaba sentado con la espalda contra el borde de la cama y había dejado el guion sobre esta, por el momento olvidado mientras tomaban un descanso.

Grazer sonrió y por fin abrió los ojos, dio otra calada al cigarrillo y lo aplastó contra el marco frío, sacudiendo la ceniza para borrar su huella.

—Nunca dije que Kaspbrak tuviera una fantasía con fumar con Tozier —soltó con una sonrisa, divertido por la reacción de Finn, que le observaba ahora con curiosidad—. Dije que nunca podría hacerlo, y tal vez insinué que el de la fantasía con Richie podría ser yo ... —comentó con tono misterioso, que fue quebrado al liberar la carcajada que ya pugnaba por salir desde el principio.

Wolfhard se puso de pie, sacó la cajetilla del bolsillo de Grazer haciéndose con un cigarrillo que puso entre los labios del adverso, le arrebató el encendedor de las manos y lo uso para prender el cigarrillo, que con el fuego y una buena calada por parte de Jack, comenzó a consumirse.

No tenía idea si estaba molesto o había tenido un extraño arranque de locura, pero no quiso contradecirlo y al sentir sus pulmones llenos de humo, lo soltó con lentitud girando la cabeza para hacerlo sobre su hombro opuesto, donde Finn no estaba cerca. Iba a repetir la operación, de acercarse la colilla a la boca, cuando Wolfhard se lo arrebató y dio una calada igual de profunda a la suya. Con aire experto soltó un poco del humo formando un aro que fue seguido por otro y otro.

Ambos respetaron el silencio cómodo que se instaló entre ellos, compartiendo aquel cigarrillo que parecía más pequeño que cualquier otro que hayan fumado. Al final Finn lo tiró al suelo y lo aplastó con la suela de sus converse.

—¿Y qué otra cosa aprendiste a hacer en mi ausencia? —Preguntó con una mano llevando un par de rizos detrás de su oreja, aparentando que no estaba tan interesado en su respuesta.

—Tomar, besar, follar y ... —Se interrumpió por una risa nerviosa, sintiéndose repentinamente raro, y creyendo que estaba siguiendo el juego de Wolfhard, sin embargo no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. _Como si estaba participando en una conversación de la que no comprendía el tema._

_Bip Bip._ Respuesta incorrecta.

La expresión extraña del más alto se acentuó, enarcó las cejas y una mueca se apoderó de sus labios.

—¿Qué más? —Aquello sonó como una orden sin que realmente lo deseara así.

Jack retrocedió hasta que el filo del metal de la ventana se le clavó en la espalda, de repente se sentó muy incómodo, avergonzado de sí mismo, y que Finn le mirara desde arriba, con los ojos entrecerrados, a escasos centímetros de distancia, no le estaba ayudando a regresar a la normalidad.

—Pues ... —Ya no era gracioso, mucho menos divertido, no entendía por qué el músico parecía no notarlo —... Lo sabrías todo si hubieras mostró interés en averiguar lo que ocurría conmigo.

Parpadeó varias veces y desvió la mirada, pensando: _«¿Qué mierda acabo de decir?_ »

Desde que Finn estuvo de regreso se hizo jurar a sí mismo no incluir aquello, porque ahora parecía que todo seguía igual, que nada malo había pasado entre ellos, y lo prefería así a arruinarlo, como justo lo acaba de hacer. Todo porque se sintió acorralado y no encontró otra forma de escapar.

Estaba por tartamudear una disculpa cuando el de tez pálida y rostro salpicado de bonitas pecas se le adelantó.

—Yo siempre tuve interés en saber de ti.

No se había percatado que había oscurecido tanto, hasta que al intentar contemplar la expresión de Finn no pudo por las sombras en su rostro, la luna estaba oculta por las nubes y la lámpara de la habitación de Wolfhard apagada, no había forma de pillarlo a menos que se levantara a pulsar el interruptor que estaba junto a la puerta, a varios metros de distancia.

—¿En serio? Pues que dejaras de responder mis correos me dio la impresión opuesta. —Quería callarse, pero al igual que sucedió con la luz, no había sido consciente del resentimiento que le guardaba a Finn por olvidarse de él hasta que ya era demasiado tarde—. No lo sé, simplemente creí que al ya no tener nada interesante que contarte, y como tu vida parecía mil veces más entretenida que la mía, entonces no valía tu preciado tiempo ...

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al terminar, y creyó que definitivamente ahora sí había arruinado su amistad, y lo peor es que disculparse ya no debería tener sentido después de liberar todo lo que le había jodido la mente por tanto tiempo.

Finn parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, entonces decidió en un instante que lo mejor era marcharse de allí, y al día siguiente con más calma solucionarlo. Se incorporó con cuidado de no golpear con sus rodillas al más alto que seguía frente a él sin mover un músculo, y lo rodeó, pasando por su lado y rozando su brazo sin querer con su hombro.

Tenía la esperanza de que al igual que sucedía en las historias, el chico le tomara repentinamente por la muñeca obligándolo a encararlo para discutir como personas civilizadas, pero eso no ocurrió. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, al llegar a la sala se encontró a Nick que le preguntó si ya había terminado. Jack le dijo que sí, y antes de que se ofreciera a llevarlo a casa, se marchó despidiéndose con efusividad.

Estaba a dos cuadras de su casa cuando se dio cuenta que no había tomado el guion, que dejó a la mitad, de la cama de Finn. Se maldijo en voz baja, pero al menos no se sintió tan patético, porque sí había tomado su mochila del suelo antes de salir.

Alzó la mirada al cielo y soltó el aire con lentitud como si estuviera fumando. _¿En qué momento su conversación se había torcido tanto para que terminara así de lamentable?_ Tendría toda la noche para pensar en ello, así que reanudo su camino y cruzó los dedos para que al día siguiente, cuando se reuniera con todos, tuviera el valor para solucionar aquel error que se había prometido no cometer. 

**[...]**

Llegó media hora tarde, con horribles ojeras y un semblante nebuloso.

Los seis chicos detuvieron la lectura para mirarlo tomar un lugar en el círculo que está formado.

—Te desvelaste haciendo trucos con la patineta ... —Evidenció Wyatt, ya que podía ver (gracias a la playera negra con estampado de _DC Cómics_ que traía puesta y que no alcanzaba a cubrir gran parte de sus brazos) moretones y raspones recientes.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —Jeremy que estaba a su lado comentó alarmado al descubrir la sangre seca en sus brazos.

Grazer sonrió con picardía y pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico llenito.

—Lo tengo, no hay nada por lo cual preocuparse. ¡Y por favor continúen que ya me pongo al corriente! —Habló en tono divertido, pero demasiado forzado para engañar a sus amigos.

Finn le dedicó un vistazo rápido y enseguida extrajo de su mochila el libreto de Jack, se lo dio a Jaeden que estaba a su lado, y este se lo pasó a Wyatt para que lo entregara por fin a su dueño.

« _Lo olvidaste_ » gesticuló con los labios cuando cruzó la mirada con la de Grazer, manteniendo su expresión indiferente y carraspeando llamó la atención de todos—: Bien, basta de distracciones.

Wolfhard reanudó la lectura, justo estaban en la parte del reencuentro de los perdedores. Jeremy le ayudó a Jack para que se ubicara en los diálogos, ya que Richie y Eddie intercambiaban un par de palabras en ese acto.

Le costó meterse en el papel, no había dormido nada y tenía tanto en mente que actuar como Eddie Kaspbrak, hipocondríaco y asustadizo, le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, mas Jack había nacido para la actuación, y cuando menos lo imaginó ya se había metido en la piel del personaje. Les llevó tres horas terminar de leer, ya que hacían extensas pausas para comentar y opinar acerca de lo que iba ocurriendo en la obra, se daban consejos de cómo actuar en determinadas situaciones, y reían por las bromas de Richie, también por algunas extra que agregaba Finn a su personaje. En los actos que incluían los besos animaron a Sophia, Jaeden y Jeremy a que se pusieran en el centro y actuaran un poco, nerviosos lo hicieron sin llegar a besarse. Para la muerte de Eddie, Finn y Jack también actuaron esa escena tal y como venía en el libreto.

Lo tuvo muy cerca, interpretando con profesionalismo sus diálogos, y sin ningún rastro en su mirada de la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior. Eso le hizo dudar a Grazer de si realmente había sucedido.

Al terminar Jack buscó a Jaeden para pedirle consejo, apartándolo del resto para hablar en privado.

—Quedé con Sophia y Wyatt de ir al museo ... —Declaró antes siquiera de poder decirle algo.

—Es importante, esta vez sí que es de vida o muerte. —Intentó convencerlo.

El de ojos azules miró de reojo a Finn, conversando tranquilamente con Chosen, seguro le estaba hablando de su nueva canción. Además, no recordaba que el integrante de Calpurnia actuara extraño desde que llegó esa mañana. Regresó su vista a Jack que parecía un desastre.

—Iré a tu casa cuando llegue del museo —sentenció dejando en claro que no le haría cambiar sus planos.

Grazer asintió con tristeza, pero comprendió que por más que insistiera no lograría nada.

Estaban en la casa de Jeremy, que les invitó a comer, pero amablemente se negaron. El chico los despidió en la puerta y parecía que Finn se iría con Chosen, pero sorpresivamente giró y tomó a Jaeden del brazo.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste Que querias que te mostrara _Aquello_ ? Pues estoy libre, vamos ahora ...

—Yo no dije ... —Recibió un codazo en las costillas que le obligó a ahogar sus palabras—. ¡Ya, ya lo recuerdo! Sophia, los acompaño en la próxima ocasión. —Se dirigió con rapidez a su par de amigos y con la mano en alto se despidió del resto.

Oleff los marcharse con gesto de sentirse traicionado.

—¿Te nos unes? —La pelirroja irrumpió los pensamientos de Grazer, que con la boca entreabierta, veía al par alejarse rápidamente.

—No, tengo que terminar el ensayo de filosofía —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué no la encargó desde la semana pasada? —Preguntó Jeremy confundido, aunque no estaban en el mismo grupo, sabía, el profesor Bill Hader era el único que impartía la materia.

—Exacto —replicó suspirando con fastidio—, nos vemos el lunes, estaré confinado en mi habitación durante todo el resto del fin de semana por las tareas.

Sophia con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y Wyatt a su lado en una postura similar, asintieron con la cabeza aparentando profunda pena por su situación. Chosen soltó una risita y Jeremy por alguna extraña razón se sintió preocupado por su amigo.

—Puedo ayudarte —ofreció el rubio.

—No —lo rechazó en seguida, sabía de los planes que tenía de salir con su familia a visitar a sus abuelos, no lo condenaría a quedarse con él, todo porque no supo administrar su tiempo y dejó para último momento los deberes—. ¡Ustedes disfruten, son unos chicos inteligentes! —Exclamó caminando de espaldas mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Sus amigos sonrieron y gritaron palabras de ánimo para Jack.

Al dar media vuelta para andar con normalidad, se apresuró a doblar la esquina, cuando estuvo fuera de su campo visual se recargó en una de las paredes de un alto edificio de departamentos. Se miró los brazos y soltó un chillido de dolor. Realmente debía tener más cuidado. El día anterior cuando notó la nota pegada en el refrigerador (donde su madre le avisaba que llegaría tarde del trabajo y que podía encargar pizza para la cena), pensó que podía aprovechar el tiempo para visitar uno de los parques que había descubierto que parecía perfecto para practicar en su patineta. Su abuelo dormía en el salón con una novela policíaca entre manos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó una nota en la portada del libro anunciándole que había salido, para que al despertar no se preocupara por él.

**[...]**

Lo había llevado a un pequeño restaurant bar en la terraza de un hotel, que tenía fama por la buena música en vivo que tocaban por las noches, sin embargo a esa hora casi no había gente, pero al menos la música de fondo que salía de las bocinas repartidas por el lugar no estaba nada mal y el ambiente privado, había elegido una de las mesas de la orilla, era justo lo que necesita.

Finn esperaba con tranquilidad a que les trajeran las alitas de pollo, papas fritas y cervezas que solicitaron al llegar. Tenía una expresión neutra, el viento golpeando su rostro y alborotando sus rizos le confería un aspecto de profunda paz. En cambio, Jaeden movía el pie frenéticamente, impaciente porque le soltara lo que estaba tramando, no le gustaba el misterio que envolvía a Wolfhard, y lo peor, cada vez que pensaba en ello terminaba por aparecer la imagen de Jack en su cabeza y su insistencia por hablar con él. Quizá realmente había pasado algo grave entre ellos.

Por fin la mesera apareció, una joven linda que parecía ser un par de años mayor que ellos, antes de dejar sus platillos fun a Wolfhard de reojo con la cara roja y visiblemente nerviosa. Seguro lo había reconocido, mas no se atrevía a pedirle un autógrafo. Finn estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató de aquel detalle, le agradeció sin alzar la mirada inclinándose en la mesa para tomar una papa que se llevó a la boca y tragó sin saborear. Era obvio que no tenía apetito, tampoco lo tenía Jaeden.

Estaba por perder la paciencia y preguntarle directamente, pero Finn que daba un trago a su cerveza y reaccionaba con un gesto de asco ante el sabor, le hizo cerrar la boca y suspirar para armarse de empatía. Después de un par de tragos más por parte de Wolfhard, por fin se animó a hablar:

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué no respondí a los correos de Jack? —Le dijo sin perder la calma.

Si algo había notado del más alto, es que había encontrado la forma de dominar sus emociones y se mostraba cada vez más imperturbable. Claro, sin perder ese encanto risueño que lo caracterizaba, tan solo, parecía que cada vez más aprendía a manejarse en aquel mundo despiadado de la industria musical y del cine. Había escuchado los rumores de que podría interpretar próximamente un papel importante para una serie de Netflix, y quizás hasta podría participar en una película de una de las grandes compañías cinematográficas de Hollywood.

—No se me ocurre nada justo ahora —respondió con una mentira. Pensaba en que Grazer podría haber escrito algo imprudente en uno de los correos, o que le había reclamado su ausencia como si fuera culpa de Wolfhard la decisión de sus padres, o que le había escrito algo muy estúpido que le hizo reflexionar seriamente si su amistad le era conveniente, en verdad que se le venían mil razones a la cabeza por las cuales Finn ya no deseó escribirse con el chico que adoraba hacer trucos en la patineta y que amaba la actuación tanto como para desear vivir de ello. Jack era un buen chico, un gran amigo, por eso no se atrevió a decir algo negativo de él, mas reconocía que tenía defectos.

—Bueno, básicamente es porque me molestó que hablara de tener una novia —pronunció sin rodeos y mirándole directamente.

—¿T-te gustaba Ja-Ja-Jack? —Se sintió Bill Denbrough al escuchar su propia voz salir entrecortada.

Finn no respondió enseguida, ni apartó la mirada, se quedaron así en silencio largos segundos, hasta que volvió a enfocar su atención a la cerveza que no le terminaba de agradar, tomó el tarro pequeño y se lo acercó a los labios, olisqueó el líquido y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa que se interponía entre ellos, apoyó sus codos en esta y entrelazó los dedos frente a su pecho.

—Me sigue gustando —confesó sin una pizca de vergüenza. Y en realidad no existía nada de qué avergonzarse, pero normalmente las personas lo hacían por temor.

Para Wolfhard descubrir que le gustaba un muchacho no fue el fin del mundo como lo conocía, el problema residía en que por su carrera artística, no era conveniente gritar a los cuatro vientos su orientación sexual.

—Y eso es malo ahora ... ¿Por? —Quería entender la mente del músico antes de saltar a conclusiones e intentar por su cuenta deducir el problema. Que sabía si no se apresuraba armaría por su cuenta un montón de teorías.

Con aquella misma parsimonia se tomó su tiempo, esta vez alcanzó una alita a la que le dio un mordisco y terminó por devolver un sitio.

Jaeden quería saltar encima y obligarlo a contestar todas las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza.

—Tal como lo veo, puedo decirle lo que siento por él, y quizá con algo de suerte me corresponda. Con el tiempo y la distancia que seguro volverá a interferir entre nosotros, terminaremos junto con la amistad que nos unió por el club de los perdedores, o ... Puedo no decirle y tratar de ocultar los celos que me hace sentir y, con el tiempo y la distancia, fortalecer nuestra amistad hasta llegar a viejos —explicó con fluidez. Se había repetido aquello mil que decirlo en voz alta no representó dificultad.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? —Necesitaba saber ello antes de comenzar con la verdadera conversación.

—Jack te quería decir algo, seguramente deseaba contarte lo que ocurrió ayer en mi casa. Te tiene mucha confianza, más que al resto, quizá. Él te dirá que me reclamó por no respondedor sus correos, y que yo me quedé callado, solo te pido que lo escuches y si llega a sospechar alguna vez lo que siento, trates de convencerlo de que está equivocado.

El más bajo de estatura se revolvió incómodo en su lugar. Todo era más complicado de lo que imaginó.

—Eres un cobarde, si te gustara realmente no lo estarías pensando tanto y ya habrías ido a por ello. —Liberó su primer pensamiento.

—Por favor, Jaeden —sonrió en un gesto que más que feliz parecía sombrío—, no intentes ocultar que estás de acuerdo conmigo, ve a Wyatt y Sophia, ese par siente algo más que amistad y no andan intentando tener una relación. Si comenzamos a salir entre nosotros el club de los perdedores se irá a las cloacas.

El nombrado suspiró con los brazos cruzados, empezaba a sentirse estresado.

—Tal vez ... —Coincidió de mala gana—. Aunque entonces ahora me haces creer que no te gusta Jack lo suficiente como para tomar el riesgo.

Wolfhard soltó una risa amarga, y desviando la mirada respondió:

—Es porque de verdad me gusta que no pienso tomar el riesgo. Cuando él sea el actor y director exitoso que desea ser, y yo haya alcanzado la cumbre de la fama, entonces en ese momento sabré que habrá valido la pena, porque podré hablar con Jack y ser el mejor amigo que merece.

Asintió con lentitud, estiró la mano para alcanzar la cerveza que aún no había probado y le dio un buen sorbo, Jaeden cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo, casi un pestañeo, solo que más perezoso.

—Cuando se consiga una nueva novia y te la restriegue en la cara no quiero que vengas a llorar conmigo —le dijo seriamente, aunque había cierta burla en su comentario.

—Entonces yo me conseguiré una más guapa para no sentirme tan mal —contestó y rió con menos amargura—. Por el momento, aprovecharé a Richie para demostrar lo que siento por él.

Estaban en esa edad compleja en que ya no eran tan jóvenes para cometer locuras sin medir las consecuencias, a los dieciocho años ya punto de graduarse, con la vida adulta y todas sus complicaciones a la vuelta de la esquina, era conveniente comenzar a pensar sabiamente , porque quizás podrían arrepentirse de tomar malas decisiones y descubrir que no existe el " _borrón y cuenta nueva_ ".

Jaeden sintió cierta tristeza por sus amigos, y deseó que si realmente solo era un sentimiento pasajero en ambos, entonces que se apresurara a abandonarlos.

**[...]**

Jack tenía la cabeza sumida en una pila de libros cuando Jaeden puso frente a él una soda de frambuesa.

—Tu madre me dijo que subiera —le anunció tomando una silla para sentarse junto a su compañero—. ¡Jesús, no era mentira cuando mencionaste que no habías hecho nada! —Habló horrorizado echando un vistazo a los papeles que tenía regados en el escritorio que le quedaba demasiado pequeño.

—Era la primera semana de clases, ¿a quién se le ocurre dejar deberes? —Recién terminaban las vacaciones, creyó que tuvieron más compresivos.

—A nuestros profesores, evidentemente, además, ya pasamos la segunda semana, no es excusa —lo regañó y le ayudó a ordenar un poco aquel desastre.

Jack terminó la conclusión del ensayo con rapidez para poder hablar sin la presión encima.

—¿Te dijo algo de mí? —Cuestionó disimuladamente mientras buscaba una carpeta para metro el trabajo que tanto le había costado completar.

—No ... Nada que yo recuerde —fingió pensarlo seriamente. Después de todo, también era buen actor.

Escuchó un suspiro como respuesta inmediata.

—Genial, creo que no le importo ni un poco ... —murmuró con tristeza, no iba a ocultar lo mucho que le afectaba que la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo no sintiera ni un poco de remordimientos por ignorarlo por tanto tiempo, y sumado a que era la persona que le traía loco, solo aumentaba su miseria.

—Oye, no seas tan pesimista ... ¿Qué fue lo ocurrido ayer entre ustedes?

Sabía la respuesta, pero si deseaba no involucrarse demasiado, era mejor aparentar ignorancia. Escuchó atento a Jack, con su particular forma frenética de hablar, y al final intentó convencerlo de que seguro Finn se había sentido avergonzado por ello y no supo cómo explicarle lo que en realidad había ocasionado que no le respondiera, y que ahora pretendía olvidarlo, y que era lo mejor para ambos. _Olvidar_ .

**[...]**

El martes iniciaron todos oficialmente los ensayos, ese día se acordaron detalles y se volvió a leer el guion con los involucrados presentes, exceptuando uno de igual importancia al de los siete perdedores.

Muschietti no conseguía a un alumno que interpretara al payaso Pennywise, ya que el anterior chico que lo había hecho ahora estaba de intercambio en otra escuela, y parecía que nadie más quería hacer ese papel complicado. Entendía el por qué, pero no podía continuar sin alguien que hiciera ese personaje. Así que recurrió a un método no tan convencional.

El director del club de teatro se acercó a Asher Dov Angel, sabía que el chico tenía interés en la música, y que actuaba en los teatros locales de forma profesional, lo que reducía su tiempo y por ello nunca le prestó atención al club de su escuela, pero también sabía que tenía dificultades en cierta materia que incluía números, y que por cosas del destino, él se llevaba muy bien con su profesor. Tendría que mover varios hilos, y pedir un par de favores, pero no le importó cuando Asher aceptó participar en su obra como " _Eso_ " con la condición de solo ensayar una hora al día, ya que actualmente tenía un compromiso con el musical de _Mary Poppins_ que presentaría a finales de ese mes.

El miércoles Muschietti lo presentó ante el resto de integrantes y el chico, de un encanto natural, enseguida se adaptó a su equipo.

Asher tenía actos individuales con seis de los perdedores, ese día el director decidió que Grazer y el rubio abrirían el ensayo con la escena en que Eddie se encuentra con Eso. Como eran los primeros, y nunca he visto actuar a Angel, los chicos se congregaron a su alrededor para observar.

El director tenía altas expectativas, los estudiantes curiosidad, más que nada; y conteniendo el aliento aguardaron a que comenzaran con la actuación.

Ambos se desenvolvieron con naturalidad y Asher actuó como un convincente vagabundo leproso que dejó a todos asombrados por su habilidad.

Cuando terminaron, Muschietti les pidió repitieran una vez más la escena y esta vez el resto se dispersó para continuar coordinándose.

—¿En verdad no te da miedo? —Preguntó Asher antes de volver a comenzar—. Puedo bajar el tono de los gruñidos y gritos, así al menos no te dejo sordo.

Grazer sonrió decidiendo que realmente le agradaba el chico.

—Para nada, me emociona actuar con alguien tan bueno —confesó y le dio unos golpes suaves en el hombro como si fuesen viejos amigos.

Asher devolvió la sonrisa radiante, también creía que Jack era genial en lo que hacía y su actitud le gustaba aún más.

—Tenía planeado salir antes, pero hoy puedo quedarme hasta el final, ¿te importaría ayudarme un poco con el personaje? Leí todo el guion en la madrugada y no estoy muy seguro de haberlo entendido bien ... —Sabía que lo más obvio era pedirle ese favor al director, pero Muschietti estaba ocupado con mantener todo bajo control y no estaba seguro de que le tuviera la paciencia que necesita, no había leído el libro y de cierta forma eso le hacía sentir a medias. Deseaba ponerse al tanto con la obra original, pero si seguía desvelándose no llegaría ni al final de esa semana.

—¡Hombre, claro! —Respondió feliz de que acudiera a él—. En los ratos que tengas libres nos reunimos, y si quieres quedarnos media hora más, o si necesitas más tiempo ...

—Media hora es suficiente, gracias, me has salvado —le cortó con amabilidad.

—¡No escuchó a Eddie gritando! —Exclamó el director provocando que los chicos saltaran y se pusieran manos a la obra.

Finn cine de reojo la interacción de Asher con Jack. Algo no le daba buena espina.

**[...]**

Finn estaba agotado, los primeros exámenes empezar y entre estudiar, la obra, ir a clases, hacer los deberes y componer en las noches, apenas tenía tiempo para sí, por eso cuando encontró la oportunidad de sentarse en un rincón del auditorio mientras el resto ensayaba escenas en las que él no era necesario, aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar no en nada, e iba muy bien hasta que escuchó las risas de Jack y Asher.

El chico no le desagradaba, era amable y muy risueño, le gustaba la música como a él y tenía otra cosa más en común muy importante, _a ambos les gustaba Grazer_ . Todavía no descifraba si su "gustar" era exactamente igual, pero de que sintió cierto afecto especial por su amigo, eso cualquiera podía notarlo. Entonces cada vez que tenían que relacionarse, Wolfhard inconscientemente levantaba una barrera para que el de ojos color avellana no se acercara demasiado a él, temía en algún momento tratarlo con hostilidad.

Recargándose contra la pared se acomodó en una postura más relajada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y las piernas estiradas, cruzándolas por los tobillos.

Aunque lo intentaba, al pasear su mirada de un lado a otro siempre recaía en Jack que no había notado que lo estaba observando. Había avanzado bastante rápido en las escenas que le correspondían, en cualquier momento se desocuparía igual que él, y quizá, con algo de suerte se uniría a su descanso, pero supo que eso no ocurriría cuando le vio sonreír a Asher y este le siguió a la salida. Tal vez iban a fumar oa tomar aire fresco, cualquiera de las dos opciones no le incumbían.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos para de nuevo poner su mente en blanco, mas no podía y la voz de Wyatt le salvó antes de que comenzara a estresarse.

—No te acerques a Jaeden, está molesto porque perdió su celular —le dijo su amigo con aquella expresión arrogante y postura refinada que solo a él le salía tan natural.

Se dejó caer a su lado con gracia y Finn rió cuando entendió lo que había hecho.

—¿Dónde lo escondiste? —Le preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Martell que en ese momento tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Lo metí en la mochila de Sophia. Es su culpa por dejarlo en el baño, se lo daré cuando me pida que le preste el mío para que llame a su madre para que venga por él ...

El de rizos oscuros asintió, y prefirió no involucrarse más en aquello.

—¿De qué obra estaban hablando antes? —Cambió de tema, recordando que le han mencionado ir todos juntos al teatro, pero estaba tan concentrado en terminar sus diálogos que no les prestó tanta atención.

—Mary Poppins, Asher se pondrá feliz de vernos allí en el estreno de su musical —respondió mirándolo de reojo—. Soy yo o ... ¿No te cae muy bien?

Wolfhard se encogió de hombros y no mencionó que le parecía extraño que en tan poco tiempo ya lo consideraran uno de los suyos —aunque así les había pasado a ellos, unos bastaron para saber que fueron los mejores amigos—, creía firmemente que el club de los perdedores era de siete, no de ocho.

—Es un buen tipo, me agrada, no sé por qué piensas lo contrario —contestó con sencillez, logrando parecer convincente.

Mas para los ojos perceptivos de Oleff no fue suficiente.

—¿Es por Jack? —Interrogó sin consideración—. Entiendo que te sientas un poco desplazado, pero si probaras con tratar a Angel quizá ahora los tres estarían compartiendo un cigarrillo detrás de los laboratorios.

« _Entonces realmente salieron a fumar_ » pensó Finn sin llegar a contestar.

—Como sea, igual esperamos que te nos unas el fin de semana en el teatro, será lindo hacer algo todos juntos, tanto que no salimos simplemente tiene a divertirnos —pronunció antes de ponerse de pie, sacudirse el pantalón e ir directo a un angustiado Jaeden que seguro al enterarse que él había tomado su celular le daría un buen golpe en el brazo.

Jack irrumpió en el auditorio, sin Asher, miró a todos lados hasta que se topó con Wolfhard que una vez más intentaba apagar su cerebro.

Con sigilo avanzó en su dirección y cuando estuvo seguro que no había advertido su presencia, se sentó de un salto a horcajadas en las piernas largas y delgadas del músico.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó Finn más por el dolor que por la sorpresa.

Grazer rió y lo tomó de las mejillas. Desde aquel fatídico día en la habitación de Finn, las cosas entre ellos estaban regresado a la normalidad, o al menos simulaban que lo había hecho.

\- _Loser love_ , los exámenes me están matando, necesito olvidarme de todo. ¿Qué dices de ir por nuestras patinetas y vernos en aquel parque donde te encontré leyendo después de que Muschietti nos diga que podemos largarnos? —Hizo una mueca con sus labios y le puesto expectante por su respuesta.

Finn entrecerró los ojos, tenía que llegar a terminar un ensayo, pero pensó que podría hacerlo en alguna clase del día siguiente.

—Bien ... ¿Irá alguien más? —Cuestionó sospechando que pronunciaría el nombre de Asher.

—Solo nosotros dos —respondió acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello para darle un beso, pero lo apartó a tiempo de un empujón.

Grazer soltó la carcajada y se incorporó con cierta torpeza, antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse le guiñó un ojo.

Finn intentó no enfocarse en el calor que transmitió el cuerpo de Jack a sus muslos, y que permaneció como muestra que lo había tenido encima de él. Sin embargo, su rostro estaba rojo y el pensamiento de que debió estrecharlo en sus brazos no lo dejó en paz.

**[...]**

Al vivir más cerca del parque, Finn fue el primero en llegar. Antes se había quitado el uniforme, se había puesto una playera de rayas horizontales, que alternaba los colores blanco y negro, y un pantalón de mezclilla gris ajustado. Se sacudió los rizos y empezó a practicar mientras esperaba a su amigo. No era tan bueno como Jack y temía que se burlara de él, pero eso no lo desanimó por completo.

Estuvo más de media hora así, y cuando creyó que no se presentaría, el castaño apareció arriba de su patineta.

—¡Lo lamento, mi madre estaba en casa y me obligó a cenar con ella! —Le gritó informándole el motivo de su retraso.

Finn aguardó hasta que estuviese a su lado para responderle.

No te preocupes, pero quizás deberías tomar un descanso, no vayas a vomitar la comida que te preparó Angela —comentó al verlo agitado y con algunos cabellos pegados en la frente por el sudor.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado —contestó bajando y aterrizando muy cerca de él.

Grazer parecía feliz, y eso en cualquier otro momento habría alegrado, pero no podía quitarse la idea de que el motivo de su buen humor de los últimos tiempos se debía a Asher, y con ello los celos eran inevitables.

—Venga, si estás tan seguro ... —Lo guió hasta la cancha vacía de baloncesto, ahí tendrían espacio suficiente para hacer un par de trucos.

Sin decir mucho más, se subieron a sus patinetas y anduvieron dando vueltas, y de vez en cuando, intercambiaban un par de consejos. El que cayó más veces fue Jack, ya que era más temerario y parecía no tener miedo a los golpes.

La actividad les hizo olvidar la escuela y la obra, justo como el más pequeño deseado.

—¿Irás a ver el estreno del musical de Angel? —Finn preguntó, aprovechando que le daba la espalda a Grazer y que no podía ver su expresión.

—Sí ... Creo que sí, ¿y tú? —Su voz sonaba un tanto lejana, pero no se giró a comprobar a qué distancia se encuentran.

—Seguro te reservó un lugar especial —soltó con sarcasmo—, después de todo te has convertido en su mejor amigo ...

A Jack no le pareció gracioso, y un tanto serio replicó:

No estoy teniendo ninguna clase de consideración especial por parte de Asher, los únicos lugares que reservó fue el de sus dos hermanos menores y el de su novia.

Finn al escucharlo giró bruscamente y terminó por caerse de costado. Enseguida el ardor en su codo que amortiguó el golpe le hizo soltar una maldición.

—Te lo mereces —le dijo Grazer al llegar a su lado y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—: Si no fueras Finn _Indiferente_ Wolfhard pensaría que estás celoso.

Tomó su mano, pero en lugar de impulsarse para incorporarse, tiró de Jack logrando que cayera encima de él.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Sin soltar su mano e ignorando sus quejas le cuestionó sin ocultar su ansiedad.

El de rizos castaños soltó un suspiró y alzó el rostro para mirar a Finn directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué te mentiría? —Habló molesto y confundido a partes iguales.

Finn sonrió aliviado y soltó su mano para abrazarlo, dejándose caer de espaldas y llevando consigo al más pequeño.

—Creí que Pennywise me robaría a mi Eddie, no tienes idea de lo que mi Richie estaba sintiendo con aquel tono de burla que cubría muy bien sus verdaderas emociones.

Jack rió y al sentir su cuerpo menudo sacudirse entre sus brazos le provocó un escalofrío que podría asociarse a la perfección con una reacción natural de su cuerpo al tener así a la persona que le gustaba.

—Lamento tener que decirle esto a tu Richie, pero Pennywise siempre termina por llevarse a Eddie, por mucho que leas el final, nunca cambiará. —Finn le estaba apretando el cuello y apoyándose del suelo con las palmas abiertas, se impulsó hacia atrás para que lo liberara, pero Wolfhard lo retuvo con más fuerza ocasionando que terminara con su mejilla contra su pecho.

El corazón del de rizos oscuros latía retumbando contra su oído con un suave _Bum Bum_ que le hizo mantenerse muy quieto para escucharlo con mayor atención. Era el ruido más dulce que había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar.

—Shhh —siseó llevando una mano a la nuca de Jack—. No digas cosas tristes cuando estás conmigo, mi Richie es muy sensible y puede que haga una locura si se entera.

Grazer cerró los ojos y disfrutó del juego de Finn, no le importaba si estaba teniendo un raro momento con su personaje al involucrarse demasiado con el papel, después de todo, no podía quejarse de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo y que le derretían por completo.

—¿Qué hará si le revelo cómo muere Eddie? —Probó su suerte, imaginando que para ese momento lo apartaría, o en todo caso, le diría que lo golpearía por ser tan perverso.

Finn no contestó, su corazón seguía latiendo sin control y su respiración irregular delataba su incomodidad.

« _Entonces lo primero, me alejará_ » pensó al mismo tiempo que por su cuenta se levantaba.

disfrutando del agarre firme de Finn que ahora alcanzaban sus rizos, y del calor que surgía en su vientre bajo. Se mantuvieron así, enganchados por sus bocas y el deseo reprimido que ambos tenían que soportar.

Finn fue el primero en retroceder, y Jack no tuvo más que imitarlo.

Sin decir palabra el más alto se impulsó con sus codos, ignorando el ardor en el izquierdo, y Grazer se alzó con sus brazos, seguía encima de él y no se apartaría hasta que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, no importaba.

Wolfhard lo vivo, recorriendo con su mirada cada centímetro de su rostro, contemplado las pecas translúcidas que salpicaban su nariz y mejillas, deteniéndose en los labios húmedos y ligeramente abultados gracias a él. Sonrió y por fin expulsó:

—Estoy seguro que eso habría hecho Richie si se enterara que perdería a Eddie.


	2. Parte II

Jack rozó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, recordando la sensación de aquel beso que compartió con Finn. Ahora el chico alto estaba ensayando la escena en que Richie mata a Henry Bowers. Él había terminado por ese día, después de practicar hasta el cansancio su encuentro con Bowers en la habitación del hotel.

Era viernes y ya habían transcurrido tres días desde aquel incidente. Wolfhard lo trataba de forma extraña, le coqueteaba con cierto cinismo y actuaba como un tonto enamorado, pero siempre se refería a él como _Eddie_ , nunca lo llamaba por su nombre y por ello no podía evitar sospechar que estaba jugando.

Finn empezaba a usar gafas todo el tiempo y vestía como Richie fuera de clases, _se estaba tomando tan en serio su papel_. Pero no creía que fuese tan lejos como para fingir interés en él por una obra de teatro escolar. Todo tenía un límite y aquello era demasiado, por ello descartó ese pensamiento y le dio oportunidad a la idea de que quizá sí sentía algo especial por él al punto de no saber cómo llamar su atención.

—¿Qué sucede? Has estado muy serio últimamente... No es que no me guste tu nueva actitud, es solo que es raro que no estés armando alboroto todo el tiempo. —Jaeden se dejó caer en el asiento acolchado junto al suyo, el auditorio lucía sombrío a esa hora del día y al estar casi vacío.

—Admite que me extrañas —respondió con una sonrisa presumida—, te gusta la mala vida, eres medio masoquista —dijo ganándose un gesto de fastidio por parte del de ojos azules.

—No volveré a preocuparme por ti. —Se cruzó de brazos y posó su vista hacia el frente, justo en el momento en que Finn aparecía al rescate de Chosen, que estaba tirado en el suelo gritando debajo de Nicholas Hamilton.

Jack no se tomó la molestia de replicar y hacerle ver que por mucho que lo deseara, jamás dejaría de estar al pendiente de lo que le ocurría.

La escena de la biblioteca llegó a la parte donde el resto de ellos tenía que aparecer, pero ya eran casi las siete y el director Muschietti con un gesto les indicó que podían marcharse.

Asher se había retirado desde las seis, ya que tenía asuntos pendientes con el musical en el que participaría en un poco más de veinticuatro horas.

Jaeden se puso de pie para reunirse con los chicos, debían ponerse de acuerdo para llegar juntos al teatro de la ciudad, pero antes de que se alejara Grazer lo tomó por la muñeca.

—Cuando presentemos la obra en Halloween, al terminar, le diré a Finn que me gusta y que quiero ser más que su amigo —confesó buscando en su mirada un atisbo de esperanza, mas no la encontró.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Jack —respondió volviendo al lugar que había ocupado segundos antes.

—¿Por qué no? No puedo guardarme toda la vida este sentimiento, y si dice que no, entonces podré hacerme a la idea de que nunca tuve, ni tendré, oportunidad con Finn —pronunció con convicción. Lo normal era que como su amigo le aconsejara tomar el riesgo, y él había decidido tomarlo por completo por su propia cuenta, por lo menos debería darle el mérito.

—Tal vez después ya no pueda verte como un amigo y su relación se destruya por completo... ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo consciente de ello? —Sabía la respuesta que le daría Wolfhard, no había olvidado la conversación que tuvieron en aquella terraza, si podía evitar que lo rechazara, entonces lo disuadiría de cometer aquella locura.

—Seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos, encontraré la forma de que no se vuelva incómodo entre nosotros, además... —Estaba a punto de contarle que se habían besado, pero algo lo detuvo—: Además no moriré por un amor no correspondido.

_Lo último no lo creyó del todo._

Jaeden le contempló angustiado, no quería verlo con el corazón roto, también sabía que realmente le gustaba Finn, e incluso, él sabía que jamás llegó a amar tanto a las novias que había tenido como lo hacía con el chico desgarbado y de rizos azabaches.

Vio a Jack caminar en dirección a los otros cinco y le siguió con poco entusiasmo.

Quedaron de verse a las siete y media fuera de la taquilla, algunos como Sophia y Wyatt, se irían juntos, ya que vivían cerca el uno del otro; Chosen le ofreció a Jaeden pasar por él y Jeremy les informó que sus padres lo llevarían, se giró hacia Jack y Finn para decirles que podían pasar a recogerlos a sus casas, pero Finn se negó y tomó por los hombros a Grazer con cierta posesión, respondiendo que su hermano le prestaría el auto y él lo llevaría al teatro.

Resuelto aquello, salieron y comenzaron a dispersarse para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

—¿Quieres fumar? —dijo de repente Wolfhard a Jack, cuando Jeremy se hubiese ido porque su casa estaba en la calle contraria que ambos tomaban, y justo pasaban por el parque donde se habían besado.

—Sí... —contestó dudoso, tenía la impresión de que Finn no era muy afecto a los cigarrillos desde aquel día en su habitación donde discutieron.

Lo guió a una jardinera que quedaba fuera de la vista de los juegos para niños, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, pero todavía había un par de pequeños arriba de los columpios.

El atardecer era precioso, y Jack dejó que Finn encendiera su cigarrillo con un encendedor que nunca antes sospechó que cargaba consigo.

—Siempre he querido interpretar un papel de drogadicto —le reveló ante su mirada curiosa.

—¿Y por eso aprendiste a fumar? —cuestionó con las cejas en alto y una sonrisa incrédula. Jack le vio asentir reteniendo el humo en los pulmones.

Finn fumaba con gracia natural, incluso más que él.

—Sí, te sorprendería todo lo que puedo hacer por interpretar bien a un personaje —su voz salió grave y profunda.

Grazer se quedó callado, temiendo por un instante que aquello explicara por qué lo besó. El cigarrillo se fue consumiendo entre sus dedos y no se percató hasta que la ceniza cayó encima de su zapato. Sacudió el pie y cuando alzó la vista para descubrir si Finn había notado su torpeza, lo encontró con el cuerpo inclinado en su dirección.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos por la sorpresa y Finn aprovechó para pasarle el humo a su boca. Sintió su garganta arder un poco y cuando lo vio regresar a su postura inicial, Jack liberó el humo con lentitud.

Le miró sin creer lo que había ocurrido, de cierta forma como esperando que hiciera otro movimiento, en cambio Finn sonrió provocando que sus mejillas se incendiaran, el calor estaba ahí, dentro de su pecho y reptando a todas partes sin control.

Jack tiró el cigarrillo sin prestar atención a donde caía, tomó a Finn por el cuello y le robó un beso. No se quedaría esperando hasta que el sol por fin desapareciera en el horizonte, si Wolfhard no se animaba a unir sus bocas una vez más, entonces él lo haría.

Sintió al más alto corresponder sus movimientos, sincronizándose en un instante para llevar el mismo ritmo que había impuesto. Finn terminó por aventar el cigarrillo al suelo cuando la ceniza cayó en su pantalón y le quemó la tela, sin preocuparse por ello, ahora con la mano libre, deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la camisa del uniforme de Jack que siempre llevaba desfajada y le sintió temblar ante su toque, acarició la piel sensible de su estómago, fascinado por los suspiros que expulsaba contra su boca y que él podía casi tragar, recorrió los delicados músculos de Grazer y dejó su mano descansar contra su cintura, estrujando y deseando estropear su piel con las marcas rojas que sus dedos largos y huesudos seguro dejarían impresas como evidencia de que lo había tocado.

Las rodillas de Jack se pegaron a la pierna de Finn, una de sus manos retorció el cuello de la camisa de Wolfhard, y aquel beso con sabor a tabaco se intensificó; sentir los labios y lengua del chico que adoraba le estaba matando, su mente cada vez más en blanco, sus nervios reaccionando y enviando ondas de electricidad ahí donde se frotaban los pulgares del de rizos oscuros.

En algún momento entre las respiraciones erráticas y los gemidos que escapaban de sus gargantas, que Grazer no sabría decir si eran de él o de Finn, porque era difícil concentrarse en lo que escuchaba cuando sus sentidos se disparaban y luego se apagaban. El castaño quería confesarle en ese momento a Finn lo mucho que le gustaba, lo mucho que había estado esperando por estar así con él, que lo amaba y que deseaba escuchar que también sentía lo mismo, pero no había espacio para las palabras, y creía que no eran necesarias, estaba cerrando los ojos y le estaba abriendo su corazón, eso era más que suficiente.

Wolfhard tomó por el mentón al más pequeño, su piel estaba ardiendo y tiró suavemente hacia atrás para poder observarlo. Seguía con los párpados fuertemente sellados, sus pestañas trazando sombras gracias a la luz artificial de alguna bombilla que había sido encendida en algún momento mientras ellos estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención. El pecho de Jack era un desastre, subiendo y bajando sin control, y él estaba seguro que no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—Mañana... —pronunció con la voz rota—. Pasaré por ti a las siete, espérame...

Grazer asintió lleno de felicidad, sintiendo que el mundo giraba locamente y el agarre firme de Finn era lo único que le mantenía con los pies en la tierra.

Sintió de nuevo las labios contrarios sobre los suyos, ahí donde nunca debieron apartarse. Solo que esta vez el roce fue más lento y sensual, como dándole tiempo a calmarse, mas no podría, no mientras se tratara de Finn.

**[...]**

Tal como lo prometió, llegó a tiempo. Jack salió vistiendo un pantalón blanco y una camisa color coral con delgadas y verticales líneas blancas. Su cabello naturalmente rizado estaba bien controlado gracias a los consejos de Angela para mantenerlo en un solo sitio. Finn por su parte parecía vestir lo contrario, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, su pantalón era negro al igual que su camisa que tenía franjas blancas verticales, pero más gruesas; llevaba una chamarra roja de cuero y los rizos largos le caían sobre la cara. Y no había olvidado sus lentes.

Jack se contuvo de besarlo antes de que arrancara el auto.

Wolfhard puso la radio, _Black in Black_ de AC/DC comenzó a sonar y ambos se pusieron a cantar con pasión; el viaje al teatro se les hizo corto y cuando llegaron solo esperaron cinco minutos más a que Sophia y Wyatt aparecieran. Entraron todos juntos emocionados por ver a Asher Angel en un musical.

El espectáculo no los decepcionó, había sido maravilloso.

Al terminar decidieron ir a cenar, al grupo de siete se les unió Asher y su novia, Annie; la mayoría votó por sushi, así que se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida oriental.

Esa noche los chicos se divirtieron juntos y para el final Wyatt los invitó a su casa, ya que sus padres no estarían, les prometió un maratón de películas y un par de cervezas. Sophia y Jeremy se negaron enseguida, Asher respondió que estaba agotado y necesitaba ir a dormir un poco, por lo tanto su novia también lo rechazó con amabilidad, el resto accedió.

Finn llamó a su hermano y Jack a su madre, después de conseguir su permiso se subieron de nuevo al automóvil, no tenían prisa, primero Oleff llevaría a Lillis a su departamento, entonces tenían un par de minutos libres. Finn decidió dar un par de vueltas escuchando música, solo que esta vez Jack le pidió que pusiera canciones de Calpurnia.

El castaño no sentía la presión de hablar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, lo haría formal hasta terminar la obra escolar, entonces se relajó al lado de Wolfhard, que parecía estar igual de cómodo que él.

—Sabes... —Estiró la mano para bajar el volumen del estéreo—. Estuve pensando en besar al final tu mejilla como en el libro. Muschietti dijo que no era necesario, pero creo que agregaría más peso a la escena, ¿qué dices?

Jack iba a responder que si quería _podía besarlo en la frente, en la nariz, en los labios, donde él deseara,_ en cambio pronunció:

—Sí, creo que dejaría más claro que Richie siempre estuvo enamorado de Eddie, aunque el director mencionó que tiene planeado agregar un acto extra, el del _Puente de los Besos_...

—Aunque al final se decida a integrarlo a la obra, creo que sería bueno que Richie bese la mejilla de Eddie como en el libro, ya que cuando lo leí me pareció una de las partes más significativas del _Reddie_ —explicó con cierto aire experto que a Jack le pareció muy tierno.

—Está bien, entonces hagámoslo —sentenció vislumbrando la casa de Wyatt y el auto estacionado de Chosen. Finn se orilló para aparcar su Audi, pero estaban a un par de casas de distancia—. Oye, aquí no es...

—¿Y si empezamos a practicar? —Lo interrumpió mirándole sin pestañear, pero Grazer pudo notar el ligero temblor en su voz.

Al principio no entendió a qué se refería, no creía que estuviese hablando del simple beso en la mejilla, ¿realmente se necesitaba practicar algo así? Sin embargo, al pasar los segundos y observar la expresión de Finn, lo fue comprendiendo. _Le estaba pidiendo que se besaran._

—Tienes razón... Es importante comenzar a practicar para que todo salga perfecto... —respondió sacándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Se recorrió en el asiento y se inclinó sobre el más alto. Wolfhard cerró los ojos y lo atrajo con delicadeza para sellar sus labios. 

**[...]**

—¡Muy bien, chicos, vengan acá un momento! —Muschietti alzó la voz antes de que los estudiantes reanudaran la rutina que habían creado y ejecutado tan religiosamente los últimos meses. Era este el ensayo definitivo, todos habían trabajado duro y estaba seguro que la obra sería un éxito. Esperó a que estuviesen reunidos a su alrededor para dedicarles un par de palabras de ánimo—: Quiero felicitarlos y pedirles que sigan dando lo mejor de sí mismos. Mañana es el gran día, así que al terminar vayan directo a casa a descansar y estén tranquilos, todo saldrá excelente.

Podía distinguir un par de ojeras, miradas desgastadas y hombros hundidos, pero por encima de todo aquello resplandecían sonrisas auténticas y un entusiasmo contagioso que había infectado a todos. No podía estar más satisfecho por el desempeño de su equipo.

Jaeden fue el primero en romper el círculo, y el resto le siguió sin esperar instrucciones, ya sabían lo que debían hacer y no deseaban perder ni un segundo. En ese instante no había espacio ni siquiera para los nervios, quizá antes de salir a escena frente a todos sus compañeros encontrarían un momento para sentir aquel característico retortijón de estómago, pero eso sería después.

El equipo de luces y de sonido estaba preparado, la escenografía instalada y la utilería dispuesta, solo el vestuario y el maquillaje se encontraba a medias en ese último ensayo que iniciaron sin interrupciones hasta el final.

Cuarenta minutos que Muschietti habría deseado fuesen tres horas, sin embargo era consciente que tener metidos en el auditorio a más de cuatrocientos estudiantes hormonales de preparatoria durante ese período era demasiado. Así que tuvo que reducir los actos y las escenas para ajustarse al tiempo asignado por los directivos de la institución.

Cuando el telón se cerró los actores, y los alumnos que habían trabajado en otras áreas igual de importantes, aplaudieron y gritaron felices por el resultado, con la certeza de que la audiencia disfrutaría la obra al igual que ellos todo el proceso.

El club de los perdedores compartió un abrazo grupal y después de la emoción inicial, ayudaron al resto a acomodar la utilería en la pequeña habitación del fondo que les servía de almacén y de vestuario al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminaron caminaron juntos a la salida donde el grupo tuvo que dividirse.

Como siempre sucedía, Finn y Jack caminaron solos un par de cuadras antes de tener que separarse.

Lo que sea que ocurría entre ellos iba muy bien, tanto que Grazer comenzaba a creer que no era necesario hablar de ello, mas le había dicho a Jaeden que lo haría y sabía tendría que cumplir su palabra.

Sus amigos habían notado la conexión extraña que se había formado entre ambos, una muy _especial_ y que les hacía lucir como dos tontos enamorados. Y ya que no les habían anunciado que eran pareja, cosa que les desconcertaba, entonces solo se burlaban de ellos insinuando sutilmente lo bien y felices que se veían juntos. Jaeden era el único que se mantenía receloso, y si Jack no lo conociera tan bien creería que se debía a que estaba enamorado de uno de ellos.

—¿Estás listo? —dijo de repente Finn, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y con cierto aire misterioso.

—Nací para esto —respondió presumido, feliz por la sonrisa que causó en el chico alto—. ¿O acaso no lo crees?

Wolfhard se mantuvo callado sin desvanecer la expresión divertida. Aunque muy en el fondo se percibía tristeza. Tal vez le pesaba el cierre de la obra (más exactamente, _la muerte de Eddie_ ).

Pasaron unos minutos, Jack se detuvo porque pronto debía tomar una dirección diferente.

—No te preocupes, seguro volveremos a participar en algún proyecto de actuación juntos... Interpretaremos nuevos personajes y no lo sé, con suerte en alguna de esas historias los autores no serán tan crueles y permitirán que tengamos un final feliz. —Intentó consolarlo, con voz suave y dulce. Optimista ante todo. Era el final de Richie y de Eddie, pero no el de ellos.

También le dolía lo que sucedía con Edward Kaspbrak, lo había interpretado por primera vez a los trece años, y ahora, con dieciocho años y reviviendo al personaje en su versión adulta, le había tomado tal cariño que cuando estuviese arriba del escenario actuando su muerte, una parte de él se iría con Eddie.

—¿Seguirás con la actuación? —preguntó Finn, ignorando el resto y concentrándose solo en aquella información.

—Claro, ¿tú no? —Se encogió de hombros, de repente incómodo por la actitud de Wolfhard.

—Sí, me gusta mucho. Prométeme que volveremos a actuar juntos... —Pidió mirándole tras los rizos que se mecían levemente por el viento. Sus ojos oscuros y profundos parecían más intensos de lo normal.

Jack sonrió creyendo que se trataba de una broma, pero la seriedad en la expresión de Finn le hizo pensar mejor lo que le diría.

—Lo prometo, aunque creo que no es necesario que lo haga...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios del más alto. Lo tomó por la nuca y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. De alguna forma se sentía como una despedida, y no como el inicio que Jack aseguraba debían estar experimentando.

Tenían tanto por delante, compartir sus sueños era solo el comienzo.

Grazer tomó entre sus manos el rostro delgado y fino de Wolfhard, teñido de suaves pecas contra piel muy pálida, acarició los pómulos fríos con sus pulgares y separó sus labios para permitir que Finn invadiera su boca con su lengua. A su espalda escuchó un par de insultos, pero no le podían importar menos si Wolfhard en lugar de empujarlo y alejarlo de él, le estrechaba con más fuerza.

Un _te amo_ pugnaba por escaparse, lo sentía brotar desde su pecho y reptar hasta su garganta en forma de sonido. Pero quedó ahogado en la boca de Finn, como el humo del cigarrillo que solían compartir, o como el resto de confesiones que siempre terminaban sofocadas entre sus besos.

Poco a poco Finn pareció regresar a la normalidad, la urgencia y la necesidad que le atacaron fueron evaporándose y la temperatura entre ellos descendió. Se separaron, Jack aún con los ojos cerrados, Finn mirándole y reprimiendo las ganas de volver a abrazarlo.

**[...]**

Cuando el telón se abrió Mike Hanlon apareció sentado en un escritorio, con el rostro afligido y torturado porque debía llamar a sus amigos, el teléfono frente a él como un verdugo. El auditorio estaba en completo silencio, las miradas expectantes puestas sobre Chosen que se había ganado la completa atención de sus compañeros y maestros. En el aire flotaba la incertidumbre y el miedo que inspiraba la escenografía lúgubre y las luces opacas.

En cada llamada que realizó se vio en la esquina opuesta al personaje del otro lado de la línea. El primero fue Stan que enseguida se metió a la bañera y tinta roja escurrió de los bordes ensuciando el blanco de la porcelana. Hubo un par de exclamaciones de horror, la música sombría se escuchó con potencia acentuando la tragedia. Con Richie y Eddie se logró el efecto contrario, el lugar se inundó de risas. Con Beverly todo fue más dramático e intenso, la pelea con su esposo fue tan realista que varios estudiantes se aferraron al borde del asiento para no saltar a ayudarla.

Pronto la audiencia entendió que aquella obra no solo sería de terror puro, había tantos elementos que no les quedó de otra que dejarse arrastrar por el ritmo impuesto por Muschietti.

Asher interpretó muy bien al payaso Pennywise, cada que salía había gritos y maldiciones ahogadas, ya que los maestros estaban al pendiente de lo que ocurría con los jóvenes.

Los cuarenta minutos transcurrieron con rapidez. La escena de la muerte de Eddie fue de las más largas, Richie llorando tomó el cuerpo inerte de Eddie para abrazarlo y dejar un beso en su mejilla, tras él Bev, Ben, Bill y Mike le decían que debía dejarlo. Luz blanca se concentró en Finn y Jack, la expresión dolida de Wolfhard fue tan convincente que varios sintieron un nudo en la garganta, Jack incluso al escucharlo alejarse y gritar contó los segundos mientras contenía la respiración, hasta que aquella luz se alejó de él y así pudo intentar calmarse, su corazón estaba acelerado y para el final se sentía muy mareado. Las últimas escenas ya no lo incluían por lo que tuvo tiempo para meterse en el vestuario y acurrucarse en un rincón.

El telón se cerró y al volver a abrirse todos los actores que participaron aparecieron tomados de la mano, recibieron los aplausos con humildad y con la emoción al tope.

Finn sostuvo en el aire la mano de Jack, varios chicos los miraban y les aplaudían especialmente a ellos, ya que su historia de amor imposible les había conmovido. El telón volvió a ocultarlos y Wolfhard lo soltó.

Grazer giró enseguida con la intención de retenerlo a su lado, mas de repente Wyatt se interpuso y le abrazó, murmurando que era una verdadera pena que sus personajes terminaran así y Jack estuvo de acuerdo, pero la sensación de la ausencia de Finn le estaba quemando y tuvo que apartarlo para ir a buscarlo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Lo retuvo Jaeden tomándolo con firmeza por el brazo—. El director quiere que nos reunamos en el vestuario, ¿lo recuerdas? Lo dijo claramente mientras nos maquillaban.

—¿Sabes a dónde fue Finn? —No le importó lo que había dicho antes, necesitaba encontrar al chico alto.

—Creo que lo vi salir por la puerta de emergencia, tal vez fue a tomar aire... No lo culpo, después de gritar y llorar tanto lo mejor es... —No había terminado de hablar cuando vio a Jack tomar la dirección que antes había tomado Finn—. Espera, no irás a confesarte ahora, tienes que esperar.

Lo sujetó de nuevo, con ambas manos ya que el más pequeño comenzaba a sacudirse para que lo liberara.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —Le observó con cierta molestia, sospechando que creía que lo rechazaría y entonces la celebración que habían preparado en casa de Wyatt se arruinaría—. No tienes que preocuparte, yo soy el único que debe hacerlo.

Con un fuerte tirón se zafó y corrió a la salida de emergencia.

Al abrir el viento frío golpeó su rostro y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, dentro estaba muy oscuro, a pesar de que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, fuera todavía el sol no se ocultaba. No se veía ni un alma, ya que todos estaban metidos en el auditorio, era Halloween y los clubs de música, artes, gastronomía, danza y lectura también habían preparado presentaciones.

No tuvo que caminar demasiado, Finn estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería, con una botella de agua entre las manos.

Se sentó frente a él y esperó a que Wolfhard le mirara, tardó en hacerlo, pero cuando lo hizo se arrepintió de no haber hablado antes. Había algo en su expresión que le hacía sentir que lo tenía a kilómetros en lugar de a un par de centímetros de distancia.

—Quería decirte algo importante... —Su voz salió trémula y que el adverso continuara observándole fríamente no le estaba ayudando.

—¿Qué es, Jack? —respondió calmado, aunque con la voz ligeramente ronca.

La distancia entre ellos parecía incrementar a cada segundo, así que antes de que fuera demasiado, cerró los ojos y lo soltó:

—Me gustas, me gustas desde hace más de un par de meses, quizá me gustas desde hace un par de años atrás. Me gustas en verdad y quiero ser más que tu amigo —habló con rapidez, tropezando con sus propias palabras y entreabriendo los párpados con una mueca en los labios. Asustado por su respuesta cuando después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos no debería estar tan ansioso.

Finn apartó la mirada y enfocó su vista en el edificio a su lado, como si fuera mucho más interesante que el chico frente a él.

—Lo siento, Jack. Creí que lo habías entendido —comenzó a decir, su voz cargada de cierto fastidio, como si estuviera lidiando con algo desagradable—, Richie era el que estaba enamorado de Eddie. Tú eras Eddie, yo Richie, así que mientras lo fuésemos sus sentimientos eran los nuestros... Pero todo terminó, ya no somos más Eddie y Richie, ahora de nuevo somos solo Jack y Finn.

Sin creer lo que escuchaba se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó por el mentón a Wolfhard para obligarlo a mirarlo. Su mano temblaba, mas era lo último que le importaba.

—Estás mintiendo, hay cosas que no se pueden actuar y yo realmente sentí...

—No fue real, Jack. Yo solo te puedo ver como un amigo —lo interrumpió observando directamente los ojos marrones que se iban ensombreciendo—. Fue mi error asumir que al igual que yo te interesaba meterte en la piel del personaje hasta lo más profundo... Lamento si eso te confundió, pero a mí no me gustas de esa forma.

Grazer lo soltó y se dejó caer en la silla con pesadez.

Su vista se nubló y no se percató de que sus dientes al igual que sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados. Deseaba gritarle un millón de cosas, sacarle la verdad a golpes y obligarlo a que dejara de actuar como un imbécil. Sin embargo, Finn le veía con tristeza y ya no sabía si seguía siendo engañado por él. Ya no sabía si realmente había sido actuación o no. Si aquel sentimiento era auténtico o no.

Las palabras estaban ahí, suspendidas en el aire. Y mentiras o no, eran las únicas evidentes.

Jack vio a su amigo ponerse de pie y marcharse, dejándolo ahí con sus sentimientos rotos y las lágrimas por derramarse.

**[...]**

Jaeden caminaba en círculos, meditando todo lo que había escuchado de Jack.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Wyatt, en el piso de abajo los otros cinco jugaban _"Yo nunca"_ , cada vez poniéndose más ebrios con el vino de la familia Oleff. Minutos antes Grazer había comentado que comenzaba a sentirse mareado y el anfitrión le había aconsejado que subiera a descansar a su recamara; Martell se ofreció a hacerle compañía segundos después, cuando sintió la mirada de su amigo clavada en su nuca mientras subía las escaleras.

En ese instante el de ojos azules quería soltarle un _"¡Te lo dije!"_ , pero sabía que no era justo de su parte, ya que él sabía la verdad cuando Grazer la ignoraba.

El más pequeño abrazaba con fuerza la almohada de Wyatt luciendo muy deprimido. Martell no sabía qué hacer con él. Lo observó esconder su cara y encogerse, las rodillas a la altura de su estómago y sus brazos envueltos en sí mismo. Terminó sentándose en el suelo, frente a Jack, peinando sus cabellos con movimientos delicados y reconfortantes.

Después de unos minutos el castaño lo enfrentó con la nariz escurriendo y los ojos rojos.

—Deberíamos salir nosotros, ya sabes, a ti te gusta Wyatt y a mí Finn, pero ellos no nos quieren y quizá así podríamos olvidarlos —su voz salió ronca y muy bajita.

De no ser porque las paredes eran gruesas y no permitían que el ruido exterior se filtrara, y dentro no había más sonido que el que producían sus respiraciones, no habría sido capaz de escucharlo.

Reaccionó enarcando ambas cejas, con sus labios hizo una mueca graciosa.

—¿Quién te dijo que me gusta Wyatt? —Lo cuestionó parando las atenciones a sus rizos. No parecía molesto, ni triste, tampoco asombrado, simplemente, más tranquilo de lo normal.

—He visto como lo miras —susurró avergonzado, como si de pronto fuera consciente que estaba tocando un tema que podría ser delicado para su amigo.

Jaeden giró, sin darle la espalda, pero tampoco permitiendo que le mirara directamente, llevó las rodillas a la altura de su pecho, cruzó sus piernas y apretó sus tobillos con sus dedos largos. Liberó un suspiro y permaneció callado un minuto entero en que Jack temió cada segundo que se deprimiera por lo que había dicho tan imprudentemente.

Sin embargo, eso no sucedió, pronto comenzó a explicarle con solemnidad.

—¿Recuerdas la época en que hacía mil audiciones? —Por el rabillo del ojo le vio asentir y continuó—: En la mayoría Wyatt me acompañaba, le decía que no era necesario, pero siempre insistía en que le gustaba apoyarme. Hubo una ocasión en que el director fue muy duro conmigo, y sumado a que ya llevaba muchas negativas acumuladas, entonces salí destruido y le grité a Wyatt. Pensé que se marcharía, de hecho quería que lo hiciera, pero en lugar de eso me abrazó y consoló como si yo nunca hubiera descargado mi furia contra él, fue ahí que me di cuenta que es increíble... Demasiado...

En el rostro de Jack se dibujó una sonrisa. Jaló de la almohada bajo su cabeza y se la ofreció al de cabellos lacios.

—Realmente estás enamorado, tómala, tiene su olor impregnado. —No quería burlarse de él, es solo que necesitaban reírse un poco de su situación o ambos terminarían llorando.

Las comisuras de los labios de Jaeden se estiraron y negó con la cabeza, empujando la almohada devuelta a su sitio.

—No la necesito, ya he dormido ahí con él y quizá hoy lo haga también —dijo presumido, mas por dentro sabía que no era tan genial como sonaba.

Wyatt estaba enamorado de Sophia, todos lo sabían, incluso ellos.

—Entonces... ¿Qué dices a salir nosotros? —Observó su perfil que seguía sereno. Sabía que lo estaría utilizando, pero no estaba mal cuando él también sería utilizado ¿cierto?

—Digo que es una tontería, y que si ya te sientes mejor bajaré con los otros —intentó lucir severo con su respuesta, mas la sonrisa de sus labios no se aflojó en ningún momento.

Jack le lanzó la almohada a la cara y de su garganta brotó una risa demasiado ligera e irreal.

—Quédate, me sentiré mejor en los próximos treinta minutos, después de todo, te prometí no arruinar la fiesta —pronunció recostándose de nuevo.

—Olvida eso... Si quieres puedo llamar a mis padres para que vengan por nosotros, y así te puedo llevar a casa —ofreció con culpabilidad. Quería decirle la verdad, pero tampoco quería traicionar a Finn, ambos eran sus amigos, y aunque detestaba la forma en que el más alto estaba manejando la situación, no podía tomar decisiones que les correspondían a ellos.

—No, quiero estar con ustedes... —Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la escasa felicidad que moraba en su cuerpo.

Sus párpados estaban hinchados, y quizá cuando bajara para reunirse con el resto su cara roja delataría que estuvo llorando, pero no le importaba, siempre podía excusarse diciendo que se sentía enfermo. No era mentira del todo.

Martell se acercó de nuevo a la cama y reanudó las caricias. Sumergió sus dedos en los rizos cortos y con paciencia permaneció a su lado. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que se sentía tener el corazón estropeado por un amor no correspondido.

—Jaeden. —Lo llamó y por su tono de voz provocó que el chico sospechara que no sería bueno lo que escucharía—. Dejaré la actuación.

Aquellas palabras le paralizaron, su mano quedó suspendida en el aire.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Esperaba que le respondiera que se refería a una corta temporada mientras se reponía, o que confesara que le estaba tomando el pelo, ni siquiera se molestaría si admitía que estaba jugando con él.

—No quiero volver a ser engañado, no podré soportar estar frente a alguien que está fingiendo que me ama, ni siquiera siendo consciente que se trata de trabajo... —Su voz comenzó a romperse y tuvo que parar.

—No digas eso, Jackie. Es normal que ahora sientas dolor, y que la idea de volver a enfrentarte a una experiencia similar te aterre... Pero no puedes renunciar a tus sueños, has hecho ya un par de comerciales, saliste en aquel vídeo musical en el que luciste tan genial, es ahora el mejor momento para abrirte camino, no debes rendirte. Todos nos estamos esforzando para ser las estrellas que anhelamos ser, para dejar nuestra huella en el mundo... —Grazer no estaba reaccionando a sus palabras y eso terminó por desesperarlo—. Dijiste que deseabas ser director... Jackie... —pronunció su nombre de forma suplicante.

El pequeño le miró tras las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Lo lamento, me han apoyado todo este tiempo. Pero no puedo hacerlo, tienes que entenderme. —Tomó la mano que seguía suspendida sobre su cabeza y la apretó con fuerza—. Apostaba mi propia piel a que Finn sentía lo mismo que yo. Lo sentí de verdad, sentí que me quería y cuando él... Cuando él dijo que todo se debía al papel que estaba interpretando, a Richie... ¿Cómo puedo volver a creer incluso en lo que estoy percibiendo? Ya no soy confiable. Fui engañado por mis propios sentidos, por mi cabeza, esto no es para mí... La actuación no es para mí.

Martell negó varias veces, no podía terminar de aceptarlo. No podía apoyarlo en esa decisión.

—Hablaré con Finn... Le diré...

—¡No puedes decirle nada de esto! —lo interrumpió, incorporándose y sin soltar su mano, oprimiendo los dedos de su amigo hasta lastimarlo.

Jaeden apretó los labios formando una fina línea, no se quejó, no emitió ni una palabra, asintió desviando la mirada.

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que ambos se sobresaltaron por la puerta siendo azotada por Sophia.

—¡Así los quería encontrar, besándose! —exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa. Tenía la cara roja y la mirada somnolienta. Estaba muy ebria—. Chicos, en serio, deberían de haber aprovechado... —dijo decepcionada al descubrir que sus amigos no se reían con ella.

Se tambaleó, pero llegó sana y salva al lado de Jaeden, tirándose al suelo para colgarse de su cuello.

—¿Te sientes mareada? —preguntó el de cabellos lacios, zafándose del agarre de Jack para sostener a la pelirroja por si sus brazos se aflojaban.

Arrugó la nariz en respuesta y observó a Grazer con una mueca triste.

—No te ves bien, Jackie... ¿Necesitas un abrazo también? —Se levantó de un salto, provocando que Jaeden la tomara por la cintura por miedo a que tropezara y cayera. Jack estiró los brazos para recibirla y su amiga se acurrucó en su pecho—. Todo está bien, pequeño —le susurró cerrando los ojos.

Los chicos la observaron con un sentimiento cálido inspirado por su ternura. Sospechando que estaba por quedarse dormida.

Jaeden confirmó por milésima vez que jamás sería capaz de odiarla.

**[...]**

Finn no se quedó a dormir en casa de Oleff, su hermano fue por él a media noche.

Le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír, de tanto forzarse a sonreír.

Camino al departamento Nick le hizo un par de preguntas sobre la obra y respondió con serenidad, pero sin intentar alargar la conversación. Se mantuvo así hasta llegar a su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí largó un suspiro. Se quitó los lentes, y la ropa que había utilizado como Richie, la camisa tenía manchas escarlata de la sangre _falsa_ de Eddie.

Había hecho lo correcto. Lo mejor para ambos. Lo mejor para él.

Solo que no creyó que al final se detestaría tanto, porque cuando le dijo que no le gustaba, la expresión de Jack fue sumamente triste. Dolida e insoportable. Desearía haber encontrado una mejor manera para alejarlo sin lastimarlo. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con el peso de herirlo, y con sus propias heridas, porque había sido un parpadeo, pero fue increíble, aquel corto tiempo que compartió con Grazer se sintió tan bien, y antes se había resignado a no tenerlo, mas ahora sabía lo que significaba realmente _tenerlo_ , y seguía en pie la decisión de solo ser amigos, aunque era tan jodidamente imposible, como nadar contra corriente, y tenía que hacerlo, debía lograrlo.

Finn abrió la ventana y se sentó en el marco de madera, sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, había comprado la marca que le gustaba a Jack; con una mano protegió la flama para que el viento no la apagara, dio una calada poco profunda y observó la luz de la luna bañando el pavimento a varios metros de distancia.

Sin esfuerzo su vista se nubló, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus pestañas.

Jack era intensidad pura, era impredecible y apasionado. Jack era todo lo que él amaba y deseaba. Con Jack no podía permitirse ninguna clase de riesgo. Lo había estropeado por los malditos celos que le provocó Asher, pero no fue culpa del actor, en algún momento habría sucedido lo mismo con otra persona. Él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

En primer lugar nunca debió besarlo, nunca debió pasar el límite que había establecido para que su amistad no resultara afectada. _Ni rozar su piel, ni sentir su aliento,_ _debió conformarse con el contacto íntimo que tenían en sus sueños_. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Jack le perdonara y le permitiera regresar a la normalidad, debía esperar a que se enamorara de alguien más, y él apoyarlo hasta el final.

Siguió fumando y fingiendo que no sentía las lágrimas escurrir por su rostro, empapando sus mejillas y acumularse en su mentón, llenándolo de una frialdad que le calaba hasta los huesos.

**[...]**

Despertó abruptamente, alguien tiraba de sus largos rizos y enfocando su vista se encontró con una figura conocida.

Wyatt le observaba con una sonrisa angustiada.

—Te ves justo como sospechamos... —pronunció con pesar y esperó a que su amigo se sentara en la cama.

Finn se frotó los párpados inflamados, los tenía irritados y los sentía muy pesados. La luz del sol le lastimaba y la garganta seca le incomodaba.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó confundido, sin entender la razón de su repentina visita.

—Ahora, nada realmente... Quizá en unos minutos suceda algo. Por el momento ve a lavarte la cara, yo iré a la cocina a traerte un poco de agua —informó poniéndose de pie para hacer lo dicho.

Wolfhard aún aturdido permaneció quieto observando la puerta. No podía dar crédito a que Oleff estuviese en su departamento.

Al regresar el de rizos dorados puso los ojos en blanco al descubrirlo en el mismo sitio. Lo tomó por las muñecas y tiró de él para ayudarlo a levantarse, una vez que lo logró, lo empujó hasta el baño. Finn no tuvo más opción que dejarse guiar.

Se lavó los dientes y se empapó la cara un montón de veces, pero la hinchazón no bajó ni un milímetro.

Avergonzado salió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, recibiendo el vaso de agua con un escueto _"gracias"_.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —En su mirada percibía verdadera preocupación y aquello le hizo ser consciente de su aspecto.

Se sentía como la mierda, pero no le diría eso, no quería recordar siquiera el día anterior. Si fuera capaz, lo suprimiría de su memoria.

—Bien... —murmuró con la voz ronca y nada convincente.

Wyatt no buscó llenar enseguida el silencio que se formó, esperó a que terminara de beber y aun cuando lo hizo se tomó unos minutos para comenzar a explicar por qué estaba ahí.

—Jack y Chosen durmieron en el cuarto de invitados. La madre de Sophia llegó poco después de que te marcharas, y Jaeden se quedó en mi habitación... —Hizo una pausa para que el más alto asimilara sus palabras—. Estaba muy alterado y lo convencí de que me confiara lo que le ocurría. 

Finn asintió, sabía el rumbo que tomaría su conversación.

—Escucha, Wyatt... La verdad no tengo ganas de mentir. Así que sí, me gusta Jack y lo que le hice fue asqueroso, pero si Jaeden te contó todo, entonces debes de estar enterado del motivo por el cual prefiero seguir siendo su amigo y no pretendo ser nada más —expulsó con cansancio.

Analizó los ojos oscuros que contrastaban con la pálida piel de su amigo y asintió con lentitud.

—Jaeden quería venir a hablar personalmente contigo, pero puedo apostar a que hablar sería lo último que habría hecho, te habría gritado y Nick lo habría terminado echando... —Concluyó soltando el aire con pesadez, recordando al de ojos azules tan enfadado como nunca lo había visto antes. Finn coincidió con todo lo mencionado—. Lo que pasa es que esto se salió de control. Jack no quiere volver a actuar...

Wolfhard frunció los labios en una mueca de incredulidad.

—Se le pasará —respondió sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Jaeden dijo que no creía que...

—Se le pasará —reiteró subiendo un poco la voz—, solo necesita tiempo. Jack ama la actuación, es su sueño, no sería tan estúpido como para permitir que lo que le hice le afectara hasta ese punto.

—Es por eso que te digo que Jaeden estaba como loco. No cree que sea pasajero y honestamente, yo estoy de acuerdo con él, es muy perceptivo cuando se trata de ustedes —confesó mirándolo directamente—. Deberías ser sincero contigo mismo, y después con Jack, merece que lo seas.

Finn negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, llevó las manos a su rostro para frotarse una vez más los ojos. Sentía que le picaban y eso solo era síntoma de que estaba por volver a ponerse a llorar.

—Ya tomé mi decisión y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Jack es mi mejor amigo y lo seguirá siendo... —habló casi en susurros, pero logró que su voz fuera lo suficientemente clara.

—Subestimas los sentimientos de Jack —contestó poniéndose de pie—, me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo cuando tú no me lo permites... Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, somos tus amigos, nunca vuelvas a olvidarlo —dijo a modo de despedida, sabía no lograría nada insistiéndole.

Wolfhard escuchó sus pasos alejarse, y solo hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que se había marchado, se incorporó de nuevo en el colchón. Observó sus manos vacías y temblorosas. 

—Estoy haciendo lo correcto —murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

A principios de diciembre Grazer ya le dirigía la palabra a Finn sin resentimientos, no como antes, pero al menos la tensión se había disipado parcialmente. A ese ritmo pronto volverían a ser los mejores amigos.

O eso creyó Wolfhard, hasta que Chosen llegó con aquella terrible noticia a la mesa donde se encontraba platicando con Sophia y Wyatt.

—¡¿Lo rechazó?! —dijo saltando de su lugar.

Estaban en la cafetería, esperando a Jaeden y Jack que todavía no salían de su última clase.

—Sí, rechazó participar en una serie de HBO, ¿puedes creerlo? —contestó el moreno que más que decepcionado, parecía preocupado.

Jeremy que estaba a su lado desvió la mirada.

—¿Estás seguro? Quizá solo pidió tiempo para pensarlo... —La pelirroja quería ser optimista, aunque la actitud que tuvo su amigo el último mes le indicaba lo contrario—. Tal vez solo está nervioso, pero aceptará. —Miró a los cuatro muchachos, deteniéndose en Wyatt que enseguida la esquivó. _«Mierda»_ , pensó.

—Sophia tiene razón, además, ya no debe tardar en llegar, podemos preguntarle directamente —aconsejó Jeremy que la situación no dejaba de inspirarle desconfianza.

Wolfhard no soportó quedarse de brazos cruzados, tomó su mochila y se dirigió al edificio donde sabía lo encontraría. Al llegar descubrió que el salón estaba vacío, y entonces cambió de dirección, ahora lo buscaría detrás de los laboratorios donde sabía le gustaba fumar.

Vislumbró la espalda de Jaeden a la distancia, y cuando el chico se movió vio el perfil de Jack. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo escuchar que discutían, y no tenía que ser un genio para saber por qué lo hacían. Carraspeó para interrumpirlos, el de ojos azules giró y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

—Muy bien Finn, tienes lo que querías —dijo al pasar rápidamente por su lado, golpeándole el brazo con su hombro en el proceso.

—¿Tengo que volver a escuchar otra letanía de por qué estoy arruinando mi vida? No es necesario que me digas nada, Finn, Jaeden ya se encargó de eso —habló con la voz cargada de fastidio, tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

—Es una broma ¿cierto? —Fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

Grazer soltó el aire con frustración. La cabeza le dolía y no quería tener esa conversación con Finn.

—No le den tanta importancia, no estoy rechazando a la NASA... —murmuró con ironía, riendo con amargura y poniéndose en marcha para alcanzar al de cabellos lacios.

Wolfhard se interpuso en su camino, no habían terminado de hablar.

—Dime que es una jodida broma —demandó sintiéndose irritado con el más pequeño.

Jack rió con ganas y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero actuar, así que déjenme en paz —expulsó mirándole con firmeza, no deseaba darle más explicaciones, ni a él, ni a nadie, entonces decidió ir directo a su casa en cuanto Finn se apartara.

—Lo prometiste... —Le recordó con voz trémula.

Grazer lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero su expresión triste le hizo forzarse a pensar de qué hablaba. A su memoria, con cierto esfuerzo, vino aquella conversación que tuvieron el día anterior a la obra.

—Sabes, creo que esa promesa era para Richie de mi Eddie, ¿recuerdas que esa temporada no éramos nosotros mismos? —Ya había tenido suficiente, si volvía a abrir la boca lo mandaría a la mierda. _¿Cómo podía reclamarle después de todo lo que le hizo pasar?_

El golpe fue directo, como un puñetazo en la cara. Wolfhard quedó paralizado. Sin creer todo lo que había escuchado.

Al ver que el de rizos azabaches no reaccionaba, Jack lo rodeó para marcharse de una vez de allí. 

—Prometiste que seguirías actuando, que actuarías conmigo. Fue claro que hablabas tú, y no un personaje —dijo sobre su hombro, el castaño le daba la espalda.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Cuestionó girando con lentitud, había intentado no poner las cosas incómodas entre ellos, pero Finn no le daba opción—. Yo no puedo diferenciar lo que decías tú y lo que decía Richie. Y bueno, tienes razón, yo nunca hablé en nombre de Eddie, todo lo que dije e hice fue auténtico... Así que olvida todo lo relacionado a esos días, e ignora lo que decida a partir de ahora, de todas formas, eres bueno ignorándome aunque seamos amigos.

Esperó unos segundos a que se diera la vuelta y le dijera algo más, tal vez que le preguntara por qué había decidido abandonar la actuación, o que intentara persuadirlo; pero una vez más Finn le demostró que lo que le pasara le importaba una mierda y eso fue suficiente para que sus piernas reaccionaran llevándolo lejos de él. 

**[...]**

Ese fin de semana Jack pretendía mantenerse confinado en casa; apagó su celular y en su laptop se desconectó de todas las redes sociales. Su madre junto a su abuelo habían salido a visitar a unos familiares, pero como a dónde irían no había nadie cercano a su edad, no lo obligaron a acompañarlos. Además estaba en esa etapa en que prefería salir a divertirse con sus amigos, Angela lo comprendía, y lo habría hecho si la semana no hubiese sido una jodida broma.

Le habría gustado tomar su patineta y buscar un parque para practicar unos cuantos trucos nuevos, pero temía encontrarse a cualquiera de sus amigos que tan bien interpretaron al club de los perdedores.

Así que después de terminar sus deberes, bajó a la sala y puso música a un volumen considerable. Se tiró en medio de la sala, en la alfombra que antes había aspirado por orden de su madre, escuchando la lista de reproducción programada en aleatoria.

Sonó _Iris_ de Goo Goo Dolls, rápidamente se identificó con la letra y su voz salió desesperada y melancólica de su garganta.

_[And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive]_

Después siguió _Without You_ de Harry Nilsson, para ese momento ya estaba cantando a gritos y tan sumido en múltiples emociones, que el maldito timbre fuera de lugar casi le arranca el corazón del pecho.

Se incorporó con rapidez y giró la cabeza a todas partes inspeccionando las ventanas; las cortinas estaban corridas y por suerte no había forma de que alguien lo hubiera pillado. Con más calma se limpió un par de lágrimas de la cara y el primer pensamiento que le embargó fue que su madre había regresado antes de lo planeado.

Al abrir confiado se encontró el rostro pálido y pecoso de Finn Wolfhard.

Su mano tuvo el impulso por sí misma de cerrar la puerta, pero su mente reaccionó a tiempo para controlarla. De fondo se escuchaba la voz de Nilsson, Jack se avergonzó cuando notó que Finn le prestaba atención a la música.

—¿A qué debo el honor? —articuló con sarcasmo y con voz enérgica para superar el _[I can't live if living is without you]_ que salía de las bocinas.

El más alto le miró lúgubre, las ojeras y los rizos oscuros desordenados le causaron remordimientos.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Le pidió con la vista fija en sus iris color avellana.

Grazer asintió haciéndose a un lado para permitirle ingresar. Cuando se aseguró de cerrar y de que su amigo tomaba asiento, se apresuró a apagar el estéreo. El silencio que se instaló le resultó sumamente extraño e incómodo.

Jack eligió el sofá de su abuelo, porque era el más retirado al sillón de dos piezas en el que estaba Wolfhard.

Esperó a que comenzara a hablar, pero el chico no hacía más que mirar la televisión apagada. Grazer no era muy paciente y se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo jugo de manzana, también un par de sodas de lima o... ¿Puedo poner café? —No recordaba que ofrecer algo tan sencillo como eso le resultara tan engorroso.

Finn negó, pero él de igual forma fue a la cocina por el jugo. Cuando estuvo de regreso le estiró el vaso de vidrio al que ya se le habían formado gotas alrededor por los hielos que añadió.

Rozó los dedos del castaño una fracción de segundo y la sensación viscosa en la palma de su mano al tomar el vaso le ayudó a despertar.

—Gracias —dijo tomando por la muñeca a Jack antes de que regresara al sofá.

Tiró de él con suavidad indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Quizá se debió a la sensación cálida de los dedos de Finn sujetándole, su pulgar apretando justo el lugar donde se percibía su pulso, que sin protestar lo obedeció. Su piel extrañaba su tacto, su corazón le seguía anhelando.

—Si es sobre la actuación, tienes que saber... —Empezó a explicarle, pero el de rizos indomables negó y Jack calló tragándose la frustración.

Odiaba tanto sentir que la comunicación entre ellos nunca funcionaba, porque a Finn no le interesaba que lo hiciera.

—Jack, lo lamento. —Dejó el vaso en la mesa de centro para tomar con ambas manos la del pequeño que no había soltado en ningún momento. Le gustaba su temperatura, siempre era tan cálido, justo como sus sentimientos.

—Ya te disculpaste cuando terminó la obra, no tienes que volver a hacerlo. Si no te hubiera perdonado no te habría vuelto a hablar —le recordó omitiendo que en realidad no podría dejar de buscarle por mucho que le dañara, porque lo necesitaba cerca.

Finn lo observó pensando que no lo merecía, y con aquel horrible sentimiento de estarse lanzando al abismo sin retorno.

—No es por eso —se sinceró haciendo a un lado por primera vez sus miedos—, lamento no haberte dicho la verdad desde el inicio.

Aquello le estaba matando, parecía que a su garganta se le había formado un nudo y las palmas de sus manos sudaban, sentía que se estaba viniendo abajo. Mas Jack colocó la mano libre encima de las suyas, dándole un firme apretón que le hizo parar de temblar.

Jack era un huracán, y había estado ciego si no se dio cuenta que estaba parado justo en el centro. No tenía forma de escapar.

—Cuando regresé a Canadá me sentí muy solo, hablar contigo por correos era lo único que me hizo feliz... Pero la última vez, ¿recuerdas lo que me escribiste? —Esperaba que lo hiciera, así sería más fácil que lo comprendiera y no tenía que forzarse a expulsar las palabras que se negaban a salir.

—Lo recuerdo, antes de enviártelo lo leí como mil veces, y después, mientras esperaba la respuesta que nunca llegó, leí ese correo todos los días —admitió ignorando que sus mejillas se calentaban, sentía que estaba tirando lo último que le quedaba de dignidad por Finn.

—Me costó trabajo entenderlo, pero me estaba muriendo de celos y jamás supe qué decirte... —Por dentro se arrepentía, habría deseado tener el valor de contestarle.

—Eres un tonto —sonrió con tristeza—, desde el inicio quería causarte celos. Por eso te dije que quería una novia, para saber qué opinabas al respecto, si me alentabas me daría por vencido, si me decías que era una mala idea, entonces te habría esperado. Pero no hiciste nada de eso, y yo me resigné, creí que no volverías jamás y que te habías olvidado de mí.

Recordaba los primeros días, demasiado ansioso revisando su bandeja de entrada cada vez que regresaba a casa de la escuela, antes de dormir y al despertar. Sin embargo, ningún correo de Finn llegó para él.

Wolfhard imitó su gesto, dibujó en su expresión una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos.

—Desde ese día no fui capaz de decirte la verdad, y juré no hacerlo. Pero no puedo hacerlo más. Me gustas tanto, y cada segundo que pasa me odio más, porque no soy capaz de aceptar tu rechazo, porque me asusta demasiado que te canses de mí, que me hagas aun lado y lo que tenemos ahora se evapore —confesó cerrando los ojos, porque de otra forma no podría continuar—: Sin embargo tengo que afrontarlo. Tienes que saber que estoy loco por ti y que será lo que tú quieras. Si deseas que te deje en paz, me iré, si deseas darme una segunda oportunidad, te prometo que no volveré a mentirte. Y si al final te das cuenta que no sientes lo mismo que yo, entonces puedes desecharme...

Sintió el agarre de las manos de Jack aflojarse, le sintió escurrirse hasta quedar fuera de su alcance. Abrió con lentitud los ojos y le encontró con la vista fija en su semblante. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable.

Grazer se recorrió lo suficiente en el sillón para que solo un par de centímetros los separara y así provocarle un ataque de pánico. Con un movimiento demasiado suave estiró su mano hasta atrapar su mejilla.

—Tienes razón en una cosa, me canso muy rápido la mayoría de las veces... Pero no de ti ¿no fuiste capaz de descubrirlo cada vez que te besaba o te abrazaba? —Con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la piel del más alto, estaba fría y sus labios pálidos le asustaron.

—No puedo confiar en mí cuando se trata de ti, _te dije que estoy loco por ti_ —declaró temeroso de lo que aquello significaba.

Si lo iba a rechazar, que lo hiciera rápido, antes de que quedara ahí desarmado en el sillón de su sala.

—Pues eres un idiota, y casi me haces caer en la misma trampa... —La última palabra la expulsó contra sus labios, y el resto que no pronunció lo ahogó en un beso.

Finn tardó en reaccionar, confundido por lo escuchado, y creyendo que era su forma de ponerlo a prueba. Así que aprovechó la situación y movió con rabia sus labios contra los de Jack; porque debía aceptar lo que sea que quisiera Grazer, porque aquella decisión se le había salido de las manos cuando él estaba seguro que no lo haría. Envolvió en sus largos brazos al castaño y permitió que su mente se llenara del pequeño, de su olor ligero a melocotón que le resultaba muy dulce y a su más intenso aroma a colonia que le cautivaba, llenó sus oídos de su respiración acelerada, su tacto de los latidos que percibía al rozar su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos, y de los suaves gemidos sensuales que escapaban de su boca. Alcanzó sus rizos y los acarició con delicadeza, disfrutando de la sensación contra sus dígitos.

Jack retrocedió y Wolfhard respondió impidiéndole hacerlo, no quería terminar aún, pero las manos en sus hombros empujando le hicieron recordar que le había dicho que aceptaría su respuesta, y lentamente permitió que se alejara.

—No rechacé el papel que me ofrecieron... —comentó con voz ronca, ganándose una expresión de asombro del adverso—. Me hiciste creer que lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue real, solo producto de meterte demasiado en el personaje. Pero Asher me convenció de ayudarlo a ensayar para su próxima obra, y fue ahí donde pude comprobar una vez más lo que es actuación y lo que no. Y lo tuyo no podría serlo jamás. No se puede fingir esa mirada profunda que justo ahora estás poniendo.

Finn tragó saliva agobiado por dos fuertes emociones, una de felicidad y otra de recelo.

—¿Entonces ya sabías que me gustabas? —Concluyó deseando comprender lo que trataba de transmitirle.

—Sí, pero después temí que tu negación se debiera a que los dos somos chicos... —Lo observó con cuidado, atento a cualquier gesto que hiciera e intentara encubrir.

Finn bajó la mirada y negó, su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad.

—Lamento haberte mentido, Jack. Y me alegra que no renunciaras a tus sueños por mi culpa —reconoció procesando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentía que los segundos iban muy deprisa.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de Finn.

—Te patearé el trasero si vuelves a engañarme —lo amenazó con voz dura—, y deja que te enseñe qué tan imbécil me vuelves también.

Se colgó de su cuello y se estiró para atrapar sus labios por segunda vez en el día. Finn lo sujetó por la cintura, rindiéndose ante el pequeño y sintiéndose la persona más afortunada, estaba por cerrar los ojos y colar sus manos debajo de su playera, cuando de pronto un pensamiento le atacó y lo empujó tan fuerte que Jack cayó de espaldas amortiguado por un mullido cojín.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Se quejó Grazer, rodando y cayendo a la alfombra en la que minutos antes había estado cantando con despecho.

_"Tu madre y tu abuelo"_ , gesticuló asustado y repentinamente consciente del silencio aterrador que les rodeaba. Seguro estaban detrás de una puerta esperando para saltarles encima y separarlos con regaños, prometiendo futuros castigos. No quería darle una mala primera impresión a la familia de su novio. Ya lo había jodido antes.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó sobándose el trasero.

—Están de viaje, genio. —No se contuvo y le enseñó su dedo corazón.

Sin embargo, al conectar sus miradas ambos terminaron riendo y burlándose por lo ocurrido.

**[...]**

—¡¿Están saliendo?! —Jeremy se cubrió la boca impresionado, no por el desenlace, sino porque había apostado con Chosen y Sophia a que comenzarían a salir a principios de año, y había perdido. Chosen se llevaría su preciado dinero que sus padres le darían por navidad.

—¡Genial, felicidades! —exclamó el moreno poniéndose de pie para meterse en medio de ellos y asfixiarlos con sus brazos.

—¿Qué les costaba esperar dos meses más? —La pelirroja comentó con ironía, pero enseguida una sonrisa amplia se coló en su semblante—. ¡Son tan tontos, por eso los adoro! —confesado lo último se levantó.

Estaban en la cafetería de la escuela, el timbre de la primera clase ya había sonado. Abrazó primero a Finn y después a Jack. Tomando más tiempo con el castaño, compartía su felicidad, lo había visto tan decaído que ahora verle así de contento le provocaba querer saltar junto a él como dos niños pequeños.

Wyatt los observó con una sonrisa cómplice y como estaba frente a Finn, le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

Jaeden por su parte no parecía tan alegre por la noticia.

—¿Por qué nos miras así? —Lo retó Jack, consciente mejor que nadie del motivo.

—Por ustedes tuve el peor semestre de toda mi vida escolar —contestó con amargura, con los brazos frente a su pecho—, no vuelvan a involucrarme en sus problemas, de ahora en adelante díganle a Jeremy o a Sophia.

Grazer soltó la carcajada y junto a Finn rodearon al de ojos azules en un abrazo.

—Gran Bill, no te enfades, tus pequeños por fin encontraron la felicidad —le dijo Jack en tono burlón.

—Te invitaremos a cenar en agradecimiento, y un desayuno donde tú desees como disculpa —ofreció el chico alto.

—No, mejor te envolveré a Wyatt en papel de regalo y lo dejaré en tu cama con un moño —susurró guiñándole un ojo.

Martell enrojeció y Finn que alcanzó a escuchar a su novio soltó un _"Santa mierda"_. 

**[...]**

La situación en el departamento de los hermanos Wolfhard estaba tensa.

Habían acordado que el 23 de diciembre, su decimonoveno cumpleaños, estarían ambos en casa. En Canadá.

Pero el vocalista de Calpurnia, a 22 de diciembre, con un vuelo que partía en cinco horas, se negaba a hacer sus maletas.

—El veintiséis te alcanzo, lo prometo —suplicó a Nick que le miraba furioso.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo rayos vas a hacer para conseguir un vuelo para esa fecha?! —No entendía al menor, solo serían quince días con sus padres, después de meses de no verlos.

Creyó que Finn quería estar con su familia y ahora resultaba que prefería acortar su visita para quedarse con su novio a festejar su cumpleaños y navidad.

—Yo me encargo, no te preocupes por eso —puso la expresión más tierna que le salía, pero a su edad era difícil causar el efecto deseado.

—Madre me va a matar cuando aparezca sin ti. —Se llevó las manos a la cara y agobiado se dejó caer en el sillón.

—No lo hará, sabe que puedo cuidarme solo —intentó razonar con Nick, sospechando que estaba por ceder.

—No hicimos la despensa de la semana, no hay nada en el refrigerador... ¿Seguro que puedes hacerte cargo cinco días? —Lo examinó buscando un punto débil para usar a su favor, pero su hermano era tan alto y con aquella apariencia tan madura que tratarlo como un niño era absurdo.

—Jack estará conmigo —apenas soltó aquello se arrepintió porque el mayor le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva—, vamos, no moriré de hambre, siempre puedo salir a comprar algo...

—Eres insufrible, Finn —negó y miró su reloj de pulsera—. Me debes una, intentaré que cuando llegues no te cuelguen enseguida.

—¡Genial! —Festejó con un puño en el aire, y antes de que su hermano cambiara de opinión, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró por el pasillo—. Deprisa, tienes que llegar al aeropuerto dos horas antes, y tomar el taxi tres antes, el tráfico está horrible. Báñate y yo me encargo de meter tu ropa en la maleta —dijo empujándolo dentro de su habitación y ofreciendo ayudarle, después de todo, había sido su culpa que se retrasara.

—Tienes suerte de que Jack me agrade, si no ya le habría llamado a madre para que ella se ocupara de obligarte a viajar —lo amenazó tomando una toalla y su ropa interior antes de meterse al baño.

—¡Lo sé, soy un tipo afortunado! —Gritó dirigiéndose al clóset para comenzar a doblar la ropa de Nick.

**[...]**

Despidió a su hermano fuera del edificio, había bajado sus maletas, y hasta le cerró la puerta cuando se subió al automóvil. Observó el taxi hasta que desapareció al girar en una esquina y liberó el aire con lentitud. Estaba por oscurecer y lo mejor era que regresara a su piso, pero tenía muchas ganas de ir a un sitio tranquilo a fumar, y ya que no tenía a nadie esperándolo para la cena, dirigió sus pasos al parque donde solía encontrarse con Jack.

En sus bolsillos sintió el peso seguro del encendedor, de la cajetilla de cigarrillos y las llaves, así que anduvo con tranquilidad.

El parque estaba casi desierto, de no ser por su novio en la cancha de básquet arriba de su patineta. Enseguida una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Pensé que dijiste que estarías planeando el regalo perfecto para mañana! —Le gritó justo en medio de un salto provocando que Jack perdiera el equilibrio y casi besara el piso.

—¡Si no fueras tan estúpido lo estaría haciendo! —Rebatió impulsándose hacia atrás para incorporarse, había metido las manos a tiempo antes de caer de bruces.

Finn rió divertido por lograr hacerlo enfadar, y se apresuró a ir a su lado.

—Lo siento, tan solo vi la oportunidad y supe que tenía que tomarla —comentó gastando un pretexto similar al que Jack utilizó recién regresó a Los Ángeles cuando lo asustó mientras leía.

Jack pareció reconocer esas palabras y suspiró más relajado.

—¿Quieres matarme? —Pronunció fingiendo profunda preocupación.

El más alto respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos, y plantando un beso en su frente.

—¿Deberíamos dejar de hacernos bromas? Ya no tenemos trece años... —Murmuró inclinándose para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

El castaño pareció meditarlo, pero la sonrisa que apareció en su expresión le dio una pista de lo que pensaba.

—No creo que podamos, es parte de la naturaleza de nuestra relación —habló acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Finn—. Y me alegra que ya no tengamos trece años —soltó junto a una risa burbujeante que murió cuando unió sus bocas.

Wolfhard supo que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida al quedarse. Era cierto que extrañaba a sus padres, pero a Jack lo había extrañado más tiempo.

Sintió las manos del pequeño trepar por su espalda hasta sus rizos, tirando de ellos y provocando que el dolor se sumara a la sensación de vorágine creciente en sus entrañas. Jack lo enloquecía, y a la vez, era el único capaz de pararlo en seco.

—Hey, ¿qué hacías tú aquí? —cuestionó el castaño separándose apenas lo suficiente para hablar.

Finn se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y sin parar las caricias en su espalda baja.

—Tenía ganas de fumar en un lugar que me recordara a ti —admitió volviendo a besarlo.

Está vez se concentró en succionar el labio inferior de Jack, dejando un par de mordidas en el proceso, le escuchó protestar y con su lengua invadió su boca aprovechando que la abría, pero no alcanzó a llegar más lejos como deseó, ya que el castaño lo tomó por las mejillas para alejarlo.

—Definitivamente intentas matarme —se quejó agitado y buscando poner distancia entre ellos.

En su vientre se arremolinaba el calor, y poco más abajo la sangre.

Finn lo liberó con una expresión deslumbrante, se sentía tan satisfecho de ser él quien ponía así a Jack.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —Ya no necesitaba fumar, había obtenido más de lo que pretendía esa noche.

—Me quedaré aquí un rato más —contestó desviando la mirada. Estaba tan avergonzado de confesarle que no podía quedarse quieto, se sentía tan nervioso por los próximos días en que estaría solo con Finn.

—¿O quieres venir conmigo? Podemos ver una película o escuchar música en mi piso —propuso con inocencia. No existía una doble intención en sus palabras.

Mas el pequeño se ruborizó, sabía que Nick ya no estaba en el departamento.

—Bien... —musitó recogiendo su patineta. Sus piernas temblorosas no eran confiables para continuar practicando en ese momento.

De camino Finn compró chocolate caliente y magdalenas para ambos.

Al llegar al departamento el silencio les dio la bienvenida, reiterándoles que estarían solos. Finn ignorando esa extraña sensación lo condujo a su habitación. Jack le había comentado antes que prefería la música.

—¿No tuviste problemas para convencer a Nick? —preguntó el castaño adueñándose de la cama mientras observaba como su novio ponía el álbum _Use Your Illusion I_ de Guns N' Roses.

—Fue pan comido —replicó saltando a su lado.

Jack se acurrucó en su pecho, utilizando el brazo de Wolfhard como almohada.

Su corazón latía como en anticipación a algo nuevo, siendo muy consciente de la sensación áspera contra sus dígitos —debido a la tela del suéter que vestía el más alto—, de su respiración tibia contra sus rizos, del olor a suavizante de su ropa, de su pecho debajo de él vibrando cada vez que cantaba, y de su preciosa voz que le erizaba la piel.

Fue demasiado para Jack.

—Me voy a casa —dijo incorporándose con brusquedad, si continuaba ahí moriría de ansiedad.

—¿Tan rápido? —Le miró preocupado, pensando si había hecho o dicho algo que le molestara.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior regresó a su lado para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Mañana será un día especial, tienes que descansar —aconsejó peinando sus rizos hacia atrás, aunque más tardaba en alisarlos en los que estos regresaban a la cara pecosa de Finn.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió tomándolo del brazo, con la vista clavada en sus pupilas.

Su vientre sufrió de un cosquilleo severo. Quería quedarse, pero no estaba seguro si Wolfhard se refería a lo que él creía.

—Mañana estaré todo el día contigo —le recordó sin romper el contacto de sus miradas.

Enarcando una ceja y haciendo una mueca con los labios negó.

—Estaré con todos los perdedores, no solo contigo como ahora —evidenció atrayéndolo hacia él.

Y si aquella intensa mirada no significaba lo que creía, entonces era el peor leyendo entre líneas. 

—Muy bien, entonces podré ser el primero en desearte _feliz cumpleaños._ —Sonrió y dejó que la inercia hiciera el resto.

Aterrizó encima de Finn y sus labios se buscaron encontrándose a la mitad.

Las bocinas emitían una tenue luz azul, que en ese instante era la única fuente de iluminación en la habitación; Axl Rose cantando _November rain_ , creaba la atmósfera perfecta para que dejaran de pensar y comenzaran a sentir.

Iniciaron con besos lentos, por si alguno de los dos se arrepentía, pero ninguno parecía desear apartarse. Entonces Finn con mayor seguridad deslizó sus manos por debajo de la sudadera de Grazer, trazando caminos con sus dedos por toda la extensión de piel a su alcance, deteniéndose en los pequeños botones, que sin poder contenerse más, apretó provocando un repentino gemido en su novio.

—¿Podemos deshacernos de tu ropa? En verdad me está molestando —susurró contra su oído, con voz ronca, profunda, y con cierto tinte desesperado.

Jack sintió ganas de reír, pero se mordió la mejilla interior para no arruinar el íntimo momento.

—Solo si después hacemos lo mismo con la tuya —contestó tomándolo con fuerza del cuello para volver a besarlo.

—Trato. —Invirtió las posiciones, dejando a Jack debajo de él.

Sin esperar más tiró de la sudadera llevándose consigo la playera del castaño, la visión de Grazer con el torso desnudo casi le impidió continuar, demasiado embelesado por la forma delicada en que se le marcaban las clavículas y los músculos del abdomen. Recorrió su figura menuda con la mirada deteniéndose en sus ojos. Con sus largos dedos bajó el cierre y desprendió el botón de los pantalones del de piel ligeramente bronceada. Tiró de ellos cuando Jack elevó la cadera para ayudarle, se bajó de la cama para deslizarlos por sus piernas, los dejó botados en el suelo. Sus manos iban directo al elástico de sus bóxers cuando el pequeño lo detuvo.

—Tu turno —ordenó incorporándose para sacarle el suéter y la camisa.

Finn cerró los ojos y subió los brazos para facilitarle la tarea. Temía descubrir en la mirada adversa decepción. Su complexión delgada podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

No fue capaz de enfrentarlo así que esperó a que Jack fuera el primero en hacer el siguiente movimiento.

Sintió las manos del pequeño descansar en su cintura, y percibió cuando se acercó hasta que sus pechos rozaron. Jack hundió su rostro en su cuello, la curva de su nariz junto a la manzana de Adam del músico, aspiró su aroma y fue subiendo con caricias que daba con la punta de sus dedos por la espalda de Finn.

—Eres hermoso —musitó, su voz salió igual de suave que un suspiro.

Los latidos de Wolfhard se aceleraron y le sintió dejar besos húmedos en su lánguido cuello.

—Tú lo eres más —respondió abrazándolo, pegando aún más sus pechos hasta lo imposible.

La sensación piel a piel fue maravillosa. La seguridad volvió a emerger en Wolfhard y le hizo retroceder en la cama, ambos estaban hincados.

Finn se quitó los pantalones con rapidez, aprovechando ese sentimiento de valentía, y una vez que quedó igual que Jack, permanecieron un momento inmóviles para observarse.

—Creo que ahora es mi turno —pronunció titubeante, era la primera vez que se exponía así frente a alguien, pero se trataba de Finn, entonces se esforzó por parecer confiado en lo que hacía.

Wolfhard tragó duro al verle completamente desnudo y con la mente en blanco le imitó.

Jack tenía la espalda contra la pared y dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, con las palmas abiertas, se aferró al muro como lo único que le conectaba a la realidad.

Vio a su novio acercarse, Finn le tomó por la cintura con firmeza pegando sus vientres, le besó y la sangre volvió a bajar directo a su miembro.

El músico se frotó contra él, la pared a su espalda ayudando a que no se moviera de sitio, y pronto sentir su falo duro golpeando su muslo, y el propio friccionándose contra sus estómagos le hizo jadear y alentar a su novio para que llegara más lejos. Wolfhard reaccionó arrastrándolo consigo a la cama para besarlo haciéndole olvidar todo lo que no tuviera referencia con él.

—Déjame hacerte sentir bien —pronunció rozando sus labios con cada palabra.

Algo floreció dentro del pecho de Grazer, y con las pupilas dilatadas asintió. Finn sonrió y se escurrió de sus manos, su boca exploró a su antojo la piel dulce, primero mordió su mentón, para terminar resbalando por su cuello, bajó hasta su pecho y atrapó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, animado por la forma en que Jack se retorcía descendió hasta su vientre, donde plantó besos húmedos.

Grazer permitió que su cuerpo se pusiera flojo contra las sábanas, que tenía impregnado el olor de Finn, sin concederle a su mente ni un segundo de descanso. Le sintió entre sus piernas, mordiendo sus muslos pálidos y jugando a enloquecerlo. Sus venas calentándose ahí donde los dientes le rasgaban. Su pene dolía por atención que Wolfhard con lentitud le cedió.

Su boca húmeda y caliente le hizo pegar un grito ahogado, su cuerpo ardía y se convulsionaba cada que la lengua de Finn le rozaba. Estaba por llegar al orgasmo e intentó advertirle, pero su novio tomándolo por la base comenzó a bombearlo ahuecando sus mejillas para darle más placer, y Jack se corrió con un sonoro gemido.

Cerró los ojos y el hormigueo posterior al orgasmo le reptó sin ninguna clase de orden, las puertas del limbo se abrieron para él.

Escuchó a Finn encender la luz del baño, y quiso ir tras él, pero se sentía tan relajado que solo consiguió apretar en sus puños las sábanas.

Wolfhard regresó con papel para eliminar la semilla de su chico y cuando lo dejó completamente limpio se acostó a su lado.

—Eso fue increíble... —Grazer suspiró con ganas. Como respuesta recibió un beso en su sien y buscó la mano adversa para tomarla entrelazando sus dedos—. Finn, feliz cumpleaños... Debería haber sido yo quien...

El más alto siseó para que se callara y lo rodeó con su brazo.

—Tú eres mi regalo, no podría pedir nada mejor para este día. Gracias... —murmuró recorriendo la distancia hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Probando su propio sabor, el castaño intensificó el contacto, respirándolo hasta asegurarse que jamás podría olvidarle.

El día apenas comenzaba, Jack sabía que no había prisa para acelerar las cosas. Tenían cuatro días para saciarse el uno del otro hasta lo imposible.

Así que cerró los ojos y permitió que sus sentimientos fluyeran a través de las palabras que ahora ya no creía tan innecesarias, omitirlas podrían crear malentendidos.

—Te amo, Finn Wolfhard —reveló, con una voz que le salió desde el fondo de la garganta.

—También te amo, Grazer —escuchó y desde ese instante dedujo ya no había vuelta atrás.

Esa voz, sintiéndose tan honesta, ni el mejor actor sería capaz de igualarla.

**•**

**•**

**•**

La fiesta que prepararon para Finn terminó a las once en punto de la noche, sus amigos desaparecieron dejándoles todo el trabajo de limpieza, a Oleff y a Jaeden, el último fue muy amable de quedarse aun cuando no tenía la obligación, ya que la casa no era suya.

El hermano mayor de Wyatt estaba encerrado en la habitación de arriba, por lo que estaba muy silencioso, a comparación de minutos antes en que los siete perdedores armaban escándalo. Los padres del chico llegarían al hogar hasta la tarde del día siguiente, debían prepararse para nochebuena.

—Ese par tenía prisa por irse —comentó el de rizos dorados—, sospecho que son del tipo de pareja que aprovecha la menor oportunidad para follar.

Jaeden rió y negó con la cabeza, deseando desechar la imagen mental de Jack y Finn en una situación íntima.

—Son del tipo de pareja que inicia como mejores amigos, pero la clase de sentimientos que despierta en ellos solo puede conducirles a un solo destino. A amarse como locos —argumentó con una sonrisa.

Esa noche se sentía relajado, como si no cargara con ningún problema.

—Conozco otro tipo de pareja. —Ya habían terminado de recoger el salón y la cocina, así que con un gesto le indicó a Martell que tomara asiento frente a él—. Hay personas que solo nacen para ser amigos. No existe más allá de la amistad para ellos, por más que parezca que están hechos para estar juntos.

Fue su voz rozando la resignación la que atrajo una sensación de frío y vacío a su alrededor, sumándose al silencio, la atmósfera no podía empeorar.

—¿Te refieres a Sophia y a ti? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Wyatt asintió sin mirarle, jugando con una servilleta entre sus manos.

—Nos sentimos cómodos juntos, pero no creo que eso sea todo en una relación —confesó dejando en paz el papel.

Jaeden sonrió.

—Conozco una mejor clase —se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que había capturado la atención de Wyatt —. Hay un tipo de persona que tiene un mejor amigo, y desea que fuese algo más, pero eso no pasará. Por mucho que lo ame.

El semblante de Oleff se mantuvo inmutable. Hasta que una mueca que nunca llegaría a ser una sonrisa titubeó en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Quieres que llame a tus padres para que vengan por ti? —Se puso de pie para ir por el teléfono.

Jaeden miró su espalda sin desvanecer la sonrisa.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido. Disfruté un montón escribiendo, espero alguien también lo haga leyendo.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
